Residue Of A Demonic Mind
by Lirie Halliwell
Summary: Chapter 12 UP:: PiperLeo. Is their love strong enough to override the fact that Piper is a demon and Leo is Charmed Ones' devoted whitelighter?
1. Midnight Rendezvous

Clouds coiled above her head in anticipation as she smirked at the stubborn man before her and ignited a rather small energy ball. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other, exhilarated, as he showed no visible reaction to her wordless threat. She hasn't seen him in over a week and despite the fact she would never admit, she missed him. In a way a feline misses her prey. 

She released a nerve-raking cackle and measured his pressure points. Though she knew he had no way of defending himself and frankly her energy ball won't harm him one bit, she enjoyed the whole situation. 

"So… what do you think will happen now?" she asked him, taunting smiling crossing her face. She was wondering why didn't he just orbed out the moment he saw her, instead of standing there and gazing at her with… _What is it in his eyes?_

"You will extinguish the energy ball," he replied confidently, not flinching an eyelash. 

She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at his prediction and willed the energy ball to grow a little, simmering with menacing electricity as it hovered in her palm. "Oh… why is that?" 

He smiled coyly, shaking his head a bit. "Because it won't help you with me… nor with what you're battling…" 

She snarled at him, bouncing the ball from hand to the others. _What do you know about my battles, Whitelighter?_ She tilted her head to one side, crackling the knots in her neck and smiled at him again. "And what am I battling, Leo?" 

He silenced for a moment, gazing straight into her dark brown eyes. The blue in his eyes seethed with something she couldn't recognize and when he smiled at her, she was taken aback. She was used to many smiles - smirks, sneers and grimaces as such. But when he smiled, every time she could see he held no secret agenda. 

_He's too stupid to have secret agendas..._ She tried to fight when she felt herself lowering her hands and standing in front of him, gazing back. She still grasped the energy ball in her hand, but she knew she wouldn't use it. He kept smiling and for once she understood that he did had secret agenda on her behalf. 

"Piece of greater good trash…" she spit him venomously, feeling her features grimace into a disgusted snarl. She wasn't sure, though, who disgusted her more - he or herself. 

She took a step back and turned around, sinking her nails into the energy ball and trying to force herself to throw it at him. She almost did. 

Suddenly she heard the familiar sound of orbing and turned around to see the shower of blue lights leave the scene. She roared and swung her arm aback, ready to hurl the energy ball into the darkness, just to get rid of it. But in the same moment when she was about to lose her hold on it, she saw him orb right in front of her, grabbing her wrist roughly and preventing her from throwing the energy ball. 

He kept his grip strict and firm while lowering her hand and felt the heat from the ball dissipate in her palm. His frown softened then and he smiled again, pulling her closer to him. 

She was surprised by his sudden reappearance and when his lips found hers, every fiber in her demonic being screamed at her to shimmer out. But she stayed put, deepening the kiss as her free hand was gripping the back of his head. 

The voice in the back of her head kept shrieking, foreboding The Source's reaction when he finds out that his favorite demon was… _What? This is nothing…_

He drew away from her slowly, his eyes trying to break the impenetrable facade. "You want to know what you're battling?" he whispered quietly into her ear, intoxicated by the scent of her hair. "Yourself, Piper…" 

She threw her head back and released another nerving laughter, almost subconsciously sinking her nails into the back of his head. She wrung her other hand out of his grip and stepped away, suddenly feeling outraged by this man. "You, my darling whitelighter, know nothing…" She smiled at him, regaining her composure and summoned another energy ball. This time she didn't wait for meaningless babbling and ceremonies and with a simple flick of her wrist hurled the ball at him, sending him crashing into a wall. "Especially me…" 

She threw another couple of energy balls at him and shimmered out, suddenly noticing the strange tingling sensation of her lips.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Let me just explain here something. This is Piper/Leo bit, but in an altered universe, where Leo is still a whitelighter and Piper is, and always was, a demon. There is a whole messed up thing with the power of three, but I decided to post this bit and see what kind of replies I get. If people like it, I will write more, expending the story to the Charmed Ones as well.   
PLEASE, for the sake of my mental stability, REVIEW!!! Thank you - 


	2. Whitelighter's Reverie

**A/N:** Ah, my dearest readers (I have those? O.o), I'm sorry it took my so long to update, but I was being evil for no apparent reason and refused to do it. Sue me (No, don't!).   
Innyway… two next chapters are almost all planed out, though I still don't have the main plot. But that's what I like about my writing – I have no idea where it will take me… This chapter isn't quite that interesting, but I had to add for the background information, so please be patient with me. Perhaps it will even develop into something mildly nice, stranger things have happened shrugs 

* * *

**Review Reply**

**TelekineticDarkness:**Thank you very much and since you're my first reviewer I like you thrice the much huggles I, too, love Piper/Leo coupling and just wanted to mess around with it a little evil grin. Thanks for reading, hope you'll enjoy the rest :) 

**Piper xox Leo:** Yeah, I can't wait to see what'll be next too 

**psychokitty3:**I like weird, it's fluffy Well, in some cases… thanks for reading… 

**kim:**Thank you, I hope so too… 

**phphphpm:**Yeah, I thought it would be interesting to make Piper evil and all… glad you like it 

**Magical Princess:**bows Why, thank you very much… 

**Druid of the Moon:**Thank you. I agree sniff Elders suck! 

**xjelliepotatoex:** joins the chanting Thanks… hope you'll like this one as well . 

**p3charmed4eva:**Thanks… see, I did! 

* * *

Darkness spread, slinking sluggishly around him, as he orbed out of the harm's way, rematerializing few feet away and staring into Piper's disappearing back, enraged. Wrath boiled inside, building up slowly, sinking its poisonous claws into his peace of mind. He growled in frustration, kicking the nearest trash bin and was surprised to see it fling across the alleyway. He paused, frowning, looking around. 

The rage instantly subsided and he found himself baffled by his own reaction. This wasn't like him at all. Leo wasn't fond of rage. He much preferred his usual calming smile, mild façade of concern, and perhaps even slight worry in his eyes; but never as long as he remembered himself was he easy to rage. 

_It is her work,_he thought accusingly, though he felt nothing negative to this affirmation – it was a statement and nothing else. He kept gazing into the darkness after she shimmered out and found himself oddly tired. He hasn't been able to concentrate for three months now... ever since that night. 

_The utter darkness of the damp cave, located miles underneath the human surface, was dotted with dozen of burning torches, blazing with fiery, depleting the lair of much needed oxygen. Three witches, the most powerful witches in the whole world known as the Charmed Ones, were tied down and caged in the middle of the cave. Piper's slender figure sauntered leisurely around the cage, trailing an index finger upon the bar. She smirked at the threesome and stepped back, sensing the arrival of new guest. _

The cave flashed with bright light as the Source appears, engulfed in searing flames. Piper bowed slightly as the flames dissipated, revealing a tall malevolent figure wrapped in black robes. She straightened up, hearing him draw a raspy inhale and sensed he was mildly displeased. 

"Bellatrix…" he spoke, his voice oppressing and threatening. "Change into your own form… your human sight sickens me!" 

Piper frowned and did as he said, willing herself to change. The transformation process wasn't painful in the least, in spite of many speculations. Her body was merely plagued with goosebumps as the skin shifted and her built changed, leaving her in her demonic self. She became a head taller and more broad-shouldered; her fair skin darkened into brightly deeper shades of red with black markings, she never found that interesting; her eyes became jet black and her teeth sharpened into jagged canines; and finally a change was made on the inside as well, when she realized the transformation has ended and she was hating her demonic side almost as much as she hated humans. 

"That is much better…" proclaimed the Source and strolled to the cage. "Ah… how long have I waited… Charmed Ones, trapped and soon powerless. One could not believe this…" he sounded almost giddy as his eyes studied every witch separately. "Soon, your powers will be mine…" he released a bone chilling laughter and backed away, heading to his throne on the opposite side of the cave. 

Bellatrix glanced at the Charmed Ones before following the Source, her eyes landing on Paige, who was her way into their untrusting circle. Her black eyes revealed nothing but endless abysses as she snarled a smile and ignited two large energy balls in her hands. 

She appeared in their lives a year ago, claiming to be a novice witch who needed guidance. She befriended Paige quite quickly, playing on her need to have someone outside the family to talk about their 'secret', and gained the Charmed Ones' trust stunningly easy. Even he was totally fooled by the shy and sweet exterior and very quickly found himself feeling more towards her than what he felt towards his other charges. Of course they had no idea she was sent by the Triad to penetrate their 'family' and wreak destruction from within. When they did found out it was already too late and Paige was lured onto the dark side. She was shocked back to reality upon seeing someone attack her oldest sister, Prue, but by that time all three witches were captured. They escaped, naturally – Charmed Ones weren't that easy to defeat – but Piper's betrayal left some deep scars. 

Leo frowned as the words coursed through his mind and he refused to admit – _Especially in me…_ He scowled at the thought that he was so easily fooled by a demon, feeling the tendrils of rage slither their way into his mind again. Just when this feeling would have became unbearable; Leo sensed a slight pulling sensation, hearing the voice of his charge calling out. Letting the anger slip off him easily, he held his breath as the darkness surrounded him again, and the invisible force pulled him towards the Halliwell Manor. 

* * *

**A/N2:** So, what did you think? Hate it? Love it? Should be changed? Continued? Burned? Tell me, PLEASE.... I thrive on reviews 


	3. Family Feud

**A/N:**Wheee! Thank you all very much for your replies, I'm so happy people read it and actually like it . This chapter was so fun to write! I hope you'll like reading it as well… :) 

* * *

**Review Reply**

**Druid of the Moon:** Evil grin Your question is answered in this chapter, go ahead and read. Thank you so much for reviewing 

**Magical Princess:** Thank you :))) I hope you like this chapter as well 

**charmedmel32:** Thanks for reviewing... 

**HollyShadow:** Grin I'm glad you like it! Thank you very much 

**p3charmed4eva:** Why are you confused? Ask away, I'll try and explain :) 

**xjelliepotatoex:** Ooh, I like you very much! Thank you 

**pebelskittin:** Yeah, I thought so too... thanks for reviewing 

**Charmboy4:** Laughs Thanks, you are too kind...

* * *

When Leo orbed into the Manor, he found himself standing in the middle of the living room. He saw Paige's irritated features, Prue's desperate ones and Cole's rage in his eyes. Leo frowned and turned around, noticing he was standing between the Charmed Ones and a still form of a yellow-skinned demon in tattered and slimy rags, which could be loosely referred to as clothes. 

"Umm… what's going on?" he asked with a raised brow as he hurried out of Cole's plain sight of the demon, knowing the upcoming reply. 

"Cole's being an ass again! That's what's going on!" huffed Paige exasperatedly, plopping down on one of the flowery armchairs. 

"He lured another demon into the house to try and pry information about Bellatrix's whereabouts," explained Prue calmly. 

Leo rolled his eyes in understanding, mouthing a perfect O and glances at Paige. She was the one who took Piper's betrayal the deepest, but she still couldn't quite comprehend the fact. And the fact that her big brother was on a revenge quest against her best friend wasn't really helping her to cope with it. _Ex best friend,_ Leo reminded himself. _Ex…_

"Damn it, Paige!" Cole growled at his younger sister, throwing his hands into the air. "You act as if you don't want to find her and vanquish her sorry ass!" he paused for a moment, scanning her unnerved features, while she deliberately avoided his eyes. "Perhaps you don't…" 

"Whoa, time out, Cole," coaxed Prue. "Are you suggesting Paige doesn't want to vanquish Piper?" 

"Bellatrix…" corrected her Cole. "The demon's name is Bellatrix. There is no Piper…" he glared at Paige, finally catching her wandering gaze. "… Never was." 

Paige's eyes widened in mixture of emotions that were just too overwhelming, as she pursed her lips and glared back at her brother. "And what is that suppose to mean?" 

"Nothing. I'm just saying, she was _your_ friend…" 

Paige growled in rage as she stormed towards him. "This is it, isn't it? She was _my_ friend, _I_ brought her into the house, _I_ believed her and trusted her, it was _me_ who allowed her to come so close. It was _MY_ fault, wasn't it, Cole? Come on! I know you're dying to say it! I know you're dying to lecture me about this for the past three months! So why won't you just do it, be done with it and leave me the hell alone!" 

"Alright! You want to hear it?" Cole spat at, strange twinkle in his gray eyes. "It was you're fault! If you hadn't wanted someone outside of the family to speak to about all this madness, she would've never come so close and you would've never been turned evil and we wouldn't have been on each other's throats so much! So, _YES,_ Paige! _It is your fault_!!!" 

"Yeah? Then perhaps I shouldn't have been turned back good too? Perhaps I should've stayed evil and choked you with my bare hands, watching you gag until your eyeballs pop out? What do you say, big brother? That's what should've happened?" 

"Okay, _that's IT_!" Prue shouted suddenly, flinging both siblings into opposite couches with her power. "I'm sick and tired of listening to you two fight constantly! This is going to end _now_, or I will cast 'Family Feud' spell again! Do you hear me?" 

Leo remembered that spell. Had a very nasty side effect - turned the family into characters from 'Brady Bunch'. He shuddered from the memories of being forced to play Alice in that role playing game. 

The two death-glared at her, refusing to look at each other as anger still simmered inside. "Alright…" Prue continued after making sure they won't burst again. "Now… I know this is very emotional time for all three of us. Cole, I know P3 have been experiencing some financial bumps, but…" she hurried on as he snorted and rolled his eyes. "… this is not the first and we've managed out of deeper things before. And Paige, honey, I know your midterms are approaching and everything is just bombarding you at the same time," she gave Paige a sympathetic glance, watching her sister shrug in fake indifference. "But, sweetie, you will ace those tests easily. And the soon we get this over with, I believe will be the better…" 

" 'This over with'? Over what? Piper? Prue, she was my best friend! No, she was so much more. She was like another sister, but one who didn't know I used to eat my boogers in kindergarten or that I pinched Jimmy Petruccio's butt as a dare…" 

"What? I'm gonna kill him!" exclaimed Cole, but was absolutely disregarded. 

"She was there and I could talk to her the whole night, without fearing that she will judge me or my actions. She was the closest thing I had to a friend, since the whole Charmed Ones shenanigan started! I miss her so much, but then I feel horrible for missing her because I know that she's nothing but a sham… a demonic sham, nonetheless. A sham that nearly cost me you guys. I feel terrible and I'm sick and tired of feeling this way, because I really do miss her despite everything…" Paige inhaled a sharp breath, suddenly feeling lighter and much better. "And _he_ wants to kill her!" she pointed accusingly at Cole. 

"I'm going to find that red cow and skin her alive, whether you like it or not!" 

Paige shrieked in frustration and Prue shook her head tiredly. "That's it, you guys asked for. _Spirits high bring to us the light to end this family fued…_" 

With a battle cry perfected over the years of demon fighting, Paige levitated up and launched at her older sister, tacking her forcefully and gagging her. "No rhyming, Prue, or I will chew your ears off. I won't spend another fortnight as Jan…" she hissed menacingly, hearing Cole chuckle under his breath. "I will move if you promise to avoid the rhyming…". 

Prue nodded slightly and Paige shifted her weight off her. "That was brutal…" murmured Prue, rubbing the back of her head, while climbing back to her feet. 

"I'll tell you what's brutal. Waddling like a friggin' duck for two weeks… now, that's brutal!" 

"And how's that different from your usual walk?" asked Cole sardonically. 

"Why you…" Paige was about to launch herself at her brother, but Prue yanked her back. 

"God, Paige!" exclaimed Cole, rising to his feet and walking to the still unmoving demon. "How can't you understand? She's a _demon_! Do you think she wallows in self-pity and reminiscing her lost friend? No! She's somewhere out there, figuring a way to KILL US!" 

Paige remained silent, averting her eyes stubbornly away from her brother. 

"Cole, you have to be considering…" Prue hissed at him. "Piper _was_ Paige's close friend, aside from being a demon…" 

"That's right! A demon! An _upper-lever_ demon, who tried to kill us for the past year. Who've turned Paige _evil_! Let us not forget that!" he coaxed his younger sister. 

"How can I when you hammer it into my brain twenty four seven?" cried out Paige, throwing a pillow at him. 

Cole caught the pillow with great ease and hurled it back at her, smacking her square in the face. "I'm just trying to protect you, god damn it!" 

She scowled at him, flopping into a flowery armchair and murmuring something about 'Why couldn't mom have only girls'. 

Prue rolled her eyes at her two younger siblings' bickering and sank into the chair beside Paige, while watching the frozen demon closely. "For how long will he stay that way?" she asked, hoping to change the subject. 

Cole glanced back at the demon and smirked pompously. He has been enjoying his new power ever since the Elders bestowed it upon him, but he still hadn't had full control over it. "I don't know… I think he'll move soon," he answered, intensely thinking for a moment. Stirring out of it, he turns to his sisters with a commanding expression. "Okay, I'll unfreeze him and you two - get out of that couch! - start kicking his ass. Leo stand by in case we need healing." He eyed his sisters expectantly, urging them out of the comfy armchair and into a battle stance. "Ready?" he asked them irritated. 

"Yeah-yeah, let's just get it over with…" grumbled Paige, tensing up and watching the demon closely. 

Prue sighed and nodded in reply. 

"Okay…" Cole took a deep breath, shrugging slightly as if to allow clearer path for the magic inside of him and raised both his hands. With a swiftest flick of his wrist Cole expected to unfreeze the demon and launch his straight forward attack; but as soon as he sensed the magic flow through the tips of his fingers, he felt the destructive blow of his first power burst out and explodes the demon into tiny bits of yellow puss. He remained in his place, quite embarrassed and aggravated from this lame display of power control, listening to Paige's agitated shrieks and Prue's attempts to wipe the slime off. "Well, this didn't work as I planned…" he mumbled sarcastically. 

"I thought you figured out how to stop the two powers from interacting!" commented Prue accusingly. "You said you controlled it better. Does this looks better to you?" she growled in a shrewdly manner, indicating her ruined attire. 

"It needs some touching up here or there…" admitted Cole, wiping the slime from his face. 

"Here, there, EVERYWHERE!" yelled Paige. "How am I suppose to get him out of my hair? I thought you had control on at least _one_ of your damn powers!" 

"Look who's talking, Miss 'Get-Me-Down-Get-Me-Down'! Bumped into any chandeliers lately?" he asked mockingly, referring to Paige's poor control over her levitation. 

Paige gasped in rage, clutching both hands into two tight fists due to the effect of his words. "You miserable little excuse for TNT! I have this power a lot less than you have your freezing mojo! And at least, _I'm_ not alternately blowing up or freezing different inanimate slash evil objects! Get the stick out of your BUTT!" 

Cole's face reddens in fury and his eyes widens, sending death glares into his little sisters. "I _don't_ have a stick up my butt, as you so charmingly proclaimed. But I do have a pain in the neck, going by the name of PAIGE!" he roared at her, his anger flaring in dangerous lashes as his rage tapped into his powers and unleashed fierce blow to the ceiling above him. Bits of clay and white flakes descents down after the mild explosion, sticking to Cole's slime-covered clothes and skin. He blew a little flake of his nose sheepishly, listening to both of his sisters bursting into unstoppable giggles. 

Still trapped inside this jovial laughter, Paige hurried to his side and hugged him tightly. "I wub you, brother!" she proclaimed in a baby-voice before disappearing out of the living room and up the stairs, no doubt to take a shower. 

Cole sighed heavily, letting his head drop down as all his anger quickly vanished. He reminisced the early years when Paige was just a little girl, his little sister, and he was her sole protector. How he loved her and watched over her and how she allowed him to do it gladly. How she would sneak into his room whenever there was a thunderstorm, because she was so afraid of lightning. It was all of course before she went off to high school and developed a mouth on that sweet face. He felt a tug of his coat and glanced up to see Prue looking at him with her ice-blue eyes, smiling reassuringly and rubbing his shoulder. 

"Promise me please that she will grow up," asked Cole with a soft plea in his voice as he embraced his older sister tightly. 

"I promise," she replied. "And so will you…" 

Leo smiled to himself, watching the siblings bicker and make up. He was their whitelighter for three years now and it never ceased to amaze him how strong and unbreakable was their bond. He shook his head a little and stalked out of the room, leaving the siblings alone. The moment he was out of their sight, he frowned to himself, thinking about Piper. He could not shake her out of his head and every moment of this worrying was making his head thump painfully. If only he could place his finger on whatever it was that bothered him about her, perhaps he would've been able to leave it alone. 

But he couldn't - neither place his finger, nor leave it alone. It was a matter of time before Cole gets what he wants and finds where Piper was and then… Leo didn't let the thought trail off, afraid of its' possible destination. Something told him they haven't seen the last of her and that the Source won't waver upon yet another setback and strike again, soon. Leo just wanted to be rid out of this feeling that he was betraying the Charmed Ones in any way because of thinking about this. About her…

* * *

**A/N:**Just a couple of things: 

1. Didn't expected Cole as a Charmed One, did ya? Just to make sure, the siblings are in this order - Prue, Cole, Paige 

2. On the TV, Piper's first power was freezing; but because Cole is different from her - and powers are connected with emotions - I just thought it'll be more appropriate for him to blow things up first shug 

3. The ages are a little bit messed up, I presume. Sorry for that… >.4. Oh and if you review I will be very very happy :) You don't have to fidget for words... if you read and liked, just leave me a smiley or a candy Caramel's my favorite two thumbs up 


	4. You Hesitated

**A/N:**Oh my god, guys! You have no idea how I'm enjoying writing this fic. It's absolutely amazing!  
In this chapter wasn't suppose to be any Piper/Leo fluff, but as I realized it actualy fitted quite well and people asked me for some PLness, I wrote it in. I hope you like it :D

* * *

****

**Review Reply**

**vampire-kizz:** I'm very glad to hear people who are impartial to PL still like this story. Thanks and I really hope you like this chapter as well :) 

**Charmboy4:** I agree with you about the LeoAlice thing... it was horrible to imagin, lol. But I'm glad your enjoying the story... 

**HollyShadow:** I very much agree with you - double :D! I hope you'll continue reading and reviewing 

**p3charmed4eva:** ::evil grin:: I don't know, I guess you'll have to read and find out. About PL situation - I'm not sure I even understand it properly. But I hope it'll get clearer in the future. Keep reading! . 

**Druid of the Moon:** ::bows:: I'm extremely delighted that you liked the sibling feud. It sounded a little unrealistic to me, but meh... As for Cole - I actually doubled-over when the idea first came to my mind, lol 

**xjelliepotatoex:** Oy vey indeed! Thank you very much for reviewing and reading, I enjoy your comments. I hope you'll keep liking this story as it unfolds :D 

* * *

The cave smelled of blood and though she was accustomed to the scent and was rather fond of it, now it nauseated her. She took a deep breath through her mouth and gazed at the dark figure in front of her, struggling to see its' features beyond the massive black hood. Her jet black eyes remained expressionless and her body was still, her breaths were unnoticeable to an outsider. The Source sat before her on his blood-red throne, holding a golden goblet in one hand filled with thick luscious wine. Though his eyes were unseen under the hood, she knew his gaze was fixated upon the goblet, while his thoughts were fixated upon her.

He had summoned her not long after she left the whitelighter in the alley. But she wasn't Bellatrix for nothing, she knew what was the reason for this abrupt summon - she hadn't kill a single witch in three months. What she didn't know and wished to, was what will the Source do to her now. A nervous thought flickered through her mind concerning her and a certain death, but she brushed it off quickly. Three hundred years of loyal service won't bring upon her demise - she knew this for sure. 

"Don't be so sure…" Source's sudden voice yanked her out of her thoughts and forced her to focus on him again. 

"About what?" Piper asked solely as a formality. She knew quite well he was boring into her mind while she allowed herself to delve in her thoughts. 

"Your death," replied the Source, shifting his head slightly to gaze at her. 

Piper always found it somewhat unnerving to be watched over by this abyss-like hood. 

"You aren't yourself for the past months… not as useful, not as resourceful, not as satisfying…" continued the Source. "I realize you haven't killed either… what is happening to you, Bellatrix?" his voice was so cold and unconcerned that Piper stifled a shudder. 

"Nothing's happening, Sire. I was just distracted recently…" she replied coolly, her mind involuntarily drifting to an image of a certain whitelighter. 

"Ah…" sighed the Source. "Distracted indeed. How is Leo?" 

Piper's body tightened and she clenched her jaw to calm herself down. "How should I know?" she responded venomously, knowing her acting lacked convince. 

"Bellatrix, don't play games… you should know better than that," said the Source, beckoning all of the present guards to leave the lair. They quickly obeyed, leaving him and Piper alone in the cavern chamber. As soon as they were alone, he reached up and drew the heavy black hood aback, revealing a pair of mesmerizing brown eyes, soft lips and an all-together attractive female face. She tilted her head to one side and stood up, walking closer to the now bowing Bellatrix. "Return into your human form." 

Piper straightened up, quickly morphing back into her petite female self. She glanced at the Source for a long while, studying her beautiful features, thinking to herself they could've easily been mistaken as sisters. 

The Source scowled upon sensing the last thought and sent a fireball at the demon. Piper cringed momentarily, casting all thoughts out of her mind. "I apologize…" 

The Source sneered disgustedly at the demon, stepping aback. "I sincerely don't care. What I do care about is your position in the Underworld… or more likely your living status!" she hissed at Piper, sending a painful electricity bolt at her back. "If you won't pull yourself back together I won't have other choice than to send you to rot in the Wasteland. And believe me when I say you _will suffer_!" 

Piper remained silent, her gaze embedded forward aimlessly as the figure beside her spat threats. She rhythmically clenched and unclenched her jaws, knowing that the Source wasn't finished yet. 

"I want you back to your old self again! I want to see that lust for blood in your eyes again!" she paused, scanning Piper face. _It could've been so easy to just kill her…_ But she quickly shook those thoughts away. _No, the prophecy must be fulfilled. _

"I understand you kept your… contact, with the Charmed Ones' whitelighter, did you not?" the Source spoke again after an unsettling silence. 

Piper did not replied, knowing it was pointless. 

"Yes…" hissed the Source, staring into Piper's eyes and trying to sense a feeling, perhaps, that indicated something wrong. But Piper's exterior remained cool and unnerved as her interior. "That was a good idea… you could've played him to your advantage and perhaps even trick him into betraying the power of three… _but you didn't_!" she spat, anger that was carefully controlled, burst out in those last three words. "Than, tell me… Bellatrix… what exactly was your purpose in seeing him?" 

Piper glanced at the Source, her features betraying confusion. _Purpose? I… _

"I think I love you!" proclaimed the overzealous Leo, flailing his arms about him as he spoke, like whenever he was nervous. "I think I fallen in love with you the first time I saw you standing on the threshold of the Manor. I couldn't think straight ever since the first time we kissed and every time I see you I cannot help but smile, no matter how serious or difficult things are. I have to hold my breath every time you look into my eyes, because I'm sure I'll burst if I won't. I realize how utterly helpless I am if you're not beside me. You smile and the world loses of its' cruelty. You laugh and I understand the true meaning of the word 'priceless'. You--" 

"Leo, take a breath, please!" she laughed, squeezing his hand to reassure him. She watched him calm down, smiling at the streaming words of affection. He began to speak again, but she shushed him with a tender kiss, sending him into fields of utter ecstasy. How warm he was beside her, how tender. She felt herself being washed over with so many opposite and battling emotions, she couldn't decide of which to follow. Hot and cold pricks of needles showered her whole body, urging her to get closer and deeper into his soul. Never in her three hundred years did she felt so much alive. I can't believe I ever thought about ripping these lips off and throwing them into a bonfire… _she thought to herself, her mind cascading like waterfalls of infinite pleasure. _

He pulled away slowly, his tongue licking his lips as he tried to savor the overwhelming taste. His eyes bore into her, searching her soul for every little secret. How beautiful and sweet and intoxicating she was… 

The next morning Piper woke up in the bed of her small apartment, entangled in the sheets and between a pair of strong protective arms. She stirred a bit, her mind racing through the events of the previous night as she mentally cursed herself. 

"Good morning…" a raspy voice shook her out of her thoughts and she turned around to gaze into Leo's smiling face. 

"Morning… how long was I out?" 

"About the whole night…" he replied, planting a kiss on her shoulder. 

"Leo…?" 

"Hmm?" he hummed in between soft little kisses. 

"Did you watch me sleeping?" 

He paused, glancing up at her and smiling. "Yes…" he drawled guiltily. "And there couldn't have been better use for my time…" he added, returning to her shoulder. 

Piper stiffened for a moment, then curled out of his embrace to the other side of the bed. Oh my god… what the hell happened?

Leo gazed at her, concerned. "What?" 

Piper stood up swiftly, bracing a sheet around herself. This is not happening… this cannot…

"Piper, tell me…" he spoke again, his voice luring her back into the bed, back into his arms. 

"Th-this… this was a mistake," she murmured to herself, pacing back and forth in front of the window. 

"Piper… don't!" he sat up, pulling his jeans on and walked over to her. He tried to hold her, but she squirmed away from him to the other side of the room. "Damn it, Piper!" he exclaimed frustrated, raking his fingers through his hair. "Every time I think we're getting closer, you pull away again! Why are you doing this? What are you afraid of?" 

Piper shook her head vigorously, her eyes locked on the floor. "You have no idea what you're talking about…" she stepped further away, clutching the sheet around her naked body. "I think it'll be better if you leave…" 

Leo glared at her in shock, trying to mouth some objection, but remaining utterly speechless. Finally, giving up on the attempt to catch her eyes, he grabbed his shirt and headed for the door. But just as Piper was heaving her sigh of relief, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to him until the tips on their noses touched. "You may keep your secrets for now…" he heard her heart thud fiercely against his chest, as he lowered his face and inhaled the scent of her shivering skin. "But soon… you will tell me everything…" he leaned in, whispering the words in his caressing voice against her lips. He watched her gulp hardly and brushed her lips with his own, orbing out of the apartment, leaving her absolutely disheveled. 

She found herself standing on her tiptoes in her bedroom, her slender fingers brushing her tingling lips. Realizing what he had done, she growled in anger, releasing an energy ball to the spot where he stood a moment ago, watching it dissipate with fierce wisps of smoke on the polished wood. This isn't as half as pleasing as wringing his DAMN NECK would be!

She stomped over to the window, jerking the curtains apart and watching the sky. How she missed her lair in the Underworld… She glanced at the bed and the tossed sheets and a blanket, and scowled to herself. Damn whitelighter… 

"Bellatrix!" the Source's voice boomed through the cave, this time yanking Piper out of her memories. Grimly she realized her lips were veiled with subtle, almost unnoticeable, tingling sensation. 

"I want you to kill someone," continued the Source, unaware of Piper's current state. She walked back to the throne and seated down, boring her eyes into Piper's. "I want you to be as cruel as you were before. Bring me the victim's eyes and heart; I would like a stew. You must be swift, ruthless, skillful and most of all do _not_ hesitate… or else…" she allowed the sentence trail off, letting the words to sink into Piper's mind. 

Piper stirred back to her present, gazing at the Source. "Any preferences as to the victim?" Piper asked, knowing she probably does. _This is good… I'll kill whomever it is that she wants me to kill and then she'll back off from me for a while…_

"Yes… as a matter of fact I do," replied the Source, her eyes glimmering with something unrecognizable. She motioned her palm towards Piper and a darklighter's crossbow appeared in her hand. "The Charmed Ones' whitelighter" 

Piper could not contain her shock as her eyes widened slightly in horror and her heart started pounding painfully inside her ribcage. The crossbow in her hand became menacing and painful in her grip and she felt the now familiar tingling sensation on her lips return full force. In that moment she hated the Source for her games even more than she hated herself for the weakness. 

The Source grinned maliciously, gazing into Piper's eyes. "You hesitated," she said quietly, her smile widening as with a flick of her fingers, the earth beneath Piper's feet opened up, revealing a seemingly bottomless abyss. And before she could react, Piper was falling down that abyss, stripped of her powers and heading to the accursed Wasteland. 

* * *

****

**A/N:** Just in case you're having a heart-attack - NO, Piper isn't vanquished. She's just sent to the Wasteland, poor child.  
To those who didn't got it, Phoebe is the Source. I hope this won't offend people... if people get offended by stuff like this. I just didn't want to leave her out of the story and the Source Of All Evil seemed the right character ::shrug:: Don't hate me!  
So what do you think? The flashback part wasn't too much? Please review, so I can know whether people actually like it.

Big thanks and much huggles to those who review. You are the greatest!!!


	5. Violet Dunes

**Author's Note:** Hi guys I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting so long for this chapter, but I've been working on a Draco/Ginny story as well and my head is kind of in a whole lot of mess.

Umm... no fluff in this chapter, sorry :) But as I still don't have the slightest idea as to where am I going with this one, you'll have to excuse me ;)

I really wish I could hug and kiss you all and thank you personally for all your wonderful reviews that has been keeping me flared about continuing this piece, but I'm a busy person and have no time to reply to each and every one of your comments. But I do want to say that you guys make me smile too much that my cheeks hurt! I genuinely hope you will enjoy this chapter, whether you review or not :)

Take care, my dearest!

* * *

Piper wasn't fond of falling. Actually, she was pretty sure it was the only thing she hated more than her demon self. The utter sensation of haplessness and helplessness, limbs flailing about ungracefully, liver hovering somewhere twenty feet above you, stomach knotting fiercely, and in all this commotion of physical reaction, the single salient thought in your mind being – 'God, I hope my brains won't make that splooshing sound'.

Of course Piper realized how absolutely human this disliking of hers was, but nonetheless, she hated falling down. This particular trip to the Wasteland she undertook couple of times beforehand, when she disappointed the Source. But it was so long ago, the memories were too vague to remember when exactly will she land and what will she land on.

She kept falling, flailing her arms in miserable attempts to grab hold onto something, until suddenly – when she was already wondering when will this parody of 'Alice in Wonderland' will end – she landed hard onto the sand in a heap of body parts. She grunted irritably, pulling herself slowly up to her feet, spitting sand and batting it off her clothes. Thankfully the landing wasn't as painful as it could've been if she was vanquished.

She scanned the area around herself, finding nothing but enormous boulders and ongoing dunes for miles and miles ahead. Suddenly feeling the sands beneath her feet shift ever so slightly, Piper's eyes widened with horror as a sense of déjà vu overcame her. The moment she received back her motor skills after a momentary immobility, she jolted to her left, launching herself onto the nearest boulder, clawing her way on top of it. Hearing the muffled movement behind her, Piper hurried onto the boulder, distancing herself as far away from the rim as possible.

Slowly, almost leisurely, the creature ascended from beneath the ground, sniffing the air all around Piper, trying to detect her exact location. The eyeless snake was at least 30 feet length and a meter in width. He moved unhurriedly, his extended form slithering upon the sand, his tongue flickering nervously around the boulder that held Piper.

She gulped silently, holding her breath as the creature hissed beside her. It wasn't the first time she found herself facing one of these creatures. Their hearts were a highly requested piece and in the demonic market you could easily get three, four powers for it. Also the tongue was a pricey thing that assured the success of any healing potions, the creature's poison was of the deadliest ever known and its' blood was an important ingredient in some major explosive and protection potions. Of course this information didn't do Piper much good right now.

She snarled quietly, flicking her wrist faintly, her fingers clutching around the sharp dagger that sprung out of her wristband, and launched herself on top of the creatures head. She stabbed the dagger all the way down to the hilt into the creature's head even before it could register what had happened, grasping the hilt fiercely with both her hands as the creature wriggled and coiled about in desperate attempts to shake off its' rider. It released horrid high-pitch shrieks as the violet blood oozed down its' head, covering Piper in vague purple haze.

Piper held on expertly, saddling the beast beneath her, sending sharp jolts of pain into the creature's head with every cruel twist of the dagger, deepening the fatal wound and soaking up in the violet blood. Gradually the beast's shrieks turned into pitiful moans and it lowered itself onto the ground, feeling the life seeping away from it. Couple of moments passed and the creature remained unmoving allowing Piper to climb off of it, panting heavily and wiping the sweat from her forehead. She cackled at herself, sadistic gleam twinkling in her eyes as she crouched down and stabbed her dagger into the creature's flesh, slicing it open easily and retrieving an amethyst-colored heart. She tucked the heart into a leather pouch and cut out the creature's tongue as well, a sly grin creeping across her face. She rampaged through her pockets, trying to find couple of vials for the blood, but found only two of those. _Crap! Oh well... _she filled the two vials with the violet liquid and finally took a step back, to inspect her work. The lifeless body was sprawled for over 30 feet away from her, its' gray-brown skin mingling perfectly with the sand. She sighed contently to herself, walking closer to the creature and wiping her blade on its' skin.

Sudden shudder of the snake form didn't quite register in Piper's mind when the creature heaved a ragged breath and turning to face her, sprays of green acid emanated the hole in its' mouth-roof. Piper staggered aback in surprise and just when the venom was about to connect with her flesh, searing it in slow agonizing process, a blue bubble of rippling energy bloomed around her, shielding her from any danger. She gasped in relief as the venom reverberated from the brimming of the shield and landed on the creature's skin, hearing the last shriek as it died yet again.

Piper sneered, scolding at herself as to how could she forget about the fact that these creatures remained alive for a while after their hearts have been cut out. She raked her fingers through her hair tiredly and allowed her eyes to slip down, to her belly.

"It's okay... you can put the shield down now," she said softly, sensing the static air around herself dissipate. She rolls her eyes and walked over to the same boulder she occupied earlier, climbing up and calming herself with the fact that there will be no more snakes. At least for the time it takes the body of this one to degenerate.

She braced her stomach lovingly, suddenly plunging into thoughts about the little person that was growing inside of her. It has been three months now, her stomach was soon to show and she still had no idea as to what to do. She didn't tell Leo and as far as she was concerned she wasn't going to. She didn't need the pesky whitelighter meddling her daughters' life, polluting her mind with nuisance about the greater good. She understood the girl will be half whitelighter, but there was no shadow of a doubt in her that it would be easily banished from her. She suddenly felt a tied knot settle at the pit of her stomach and she shifted uncomfortably.

She hasn't told the Source as well. Though she kept telling herself that it was because She will take the child to herself and probably kill her, a nagging thought that she just didn't want Her to pollute her daughter's mind with nuisance about the greater evil roamed her mind. Piper knew the Source would be either extremely pleased or extremely enraged. Pleased - if she thought she could mold the girl to her liking and then send her off Up There to kill everybody, since her daughter would probably have the ability to orb; enraged – if she realized Piper has bedded a whitelighter, though she doubted if she hadn't known yet, and dared to conceive a child. _It's not like I planned this, damn it!_

How she knew it was a girl? Well, of course it'll be a girl! Piper came from a long line of female mercenary demons and always knew that if she'll bear a child one day, it will be a girl. _Of course, on the other hand, with whitelighters involved who could be sure... _she scowled and leaned aback, resting her back on the stone.

Lately Piper has been thinking about leaving. Not just leaving the Underworld or crossing to the other side – _God forbids..._ - but disappearing altogether from everyone's radar and raise the girl in the human world. _Perhaps Ireland or Scotland... somewhere green... _

She shook her head, cursing herself for even considering such ridiculous possibility and glanced around herself at the endless dunes. _Now, how the hell am I suppose to get out of here?_


	6. Cole's Accusations

**Author's Notes:** First of all I'd like to thank all those wonderful readers who reviewed. You push me to continue and not give up despite the major writers' block. Special thanks have to go to **xjelliepotatoex** and **Druid of the Moon** for their adorable and encouraging comments. 

Another thing is - me shamelessly pimping my DracoGinny fan fiction on which I'm working recently as well as this beauty. It is called "I Will Never Let You Leave Me" and it can be found on my page or on where I bear the same pseudonym. 

And last ramble before you'll go onto this chapter is - there is no fluff in this chapter as well, I'm sorry. 

This chapter is mostly filler, so it probably sucks all kinds of badness. The next two chapters are almost all written out in my mind, but the rest… As I said before I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this baby, so I apologize in advance if this fiction turns out to be really crappy. I hope it won't, but… ::whimpers in overwhelming fear of crappyness:: 

.

* * *

Leo walked into the kitchen, his eyes darting forward, searching for Cole. Spotting him by the dining table behind him, Leo set down beside him, for a while not saying a word. He gazed aside, from the corner of his eye seeing Cole gazing at his cup of coffee. It has been three days since his and Paige's argument and though it ended on a chipper note, Paige refused to talk to Cole ever since. And he, on his behalf, did not cease from his constant attempts to discover Piper's whereabouts.

An issue that tagged Leo at the back of his mind was the fact that Cole heard nothing, absolutely _nothing_, for the past three or so days. Usually he would receive tips, clues that would lead to where she already left, but recently it was not even that. Of course, Leo did not allow himself to dwell on this topic since worrying about Piper have become an obsession of his that he knew wouldn't lead to anything good. 

She shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, anything, but was cut off when Cole spoke first. 

"She's such a child…" he huffed indignantly. 

Leo glanced at Cole worriedly, though smiling inwardly, he couldn't help but to notice the trace of childishness in his own voice. "You can't blame her for everything…" 

"I don't blame her!" he replied exasperatedly, as if this very accusation was tossed at him dozens of times before (as it actually was, by Prue). "I think she's a spoilt brat who received one too many dolls in her life to play with, but I don't blame her. For this…" 

"That metaphor had absolutely no sense since you and I both know she burned the heads off her dolls when she was little…" commented Leo in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

Cole glared at him in reply, gripping the coffee mug tightly. "She refuses to accept the solid fact that Bellatrix wasn't her _friend_, but a demon who was sent to kill us all. She wallows in self-pity and she's mad at me for no substantial reason and how the hell am I suppose to vanquish Piper without the power of three. I mean, I'll probably have no choice, but…" he let out an frustrated growl, thudding the mug down onto the table, standing up and starting to pace around the kitchen restlessly. "I don't know what she's thinking… scratch that, I _do_ know what she's thinking and I can assure you none of that is rational in any way!" 

"Cole, her trust has been abused! She unveiled herself completely to this one person who betrayed her… you have to give her time to heal…" 

"She had three friggin' months to heal!" roared Cole in disbelief. "She have become moodier, her powers are acting wonky, she's not even talking to me, she disregards all her duties as a witch and as a Charmed One… she became absolutely inept!" 

"Watch what you're saying!" warned him Leo, standing up. "Don't think she's the only one who've become moodier, whose powers have been acting wonky and who's disregarding their duties…" 

Cole's eyes widen and his face undertook a subtle shade of scarlet. "I disregard my duties as a Charmed One? I'm the only one around here who actually trying to hunt down that damn demon and vanquish her!" 

"I'm not talking about your duties as a Charmed One…" Leo replied evenly, his stern face clouded with seriousness as he pushed aside the strange sensation at a mention of vanquishing Piper. "I'm talking about your duties as a brother. You're job is to comfort her, to protect her-" 

"That's what I'm trying to do, DAMN IT!" Cole shouted in frustration, the veins on his neck pulsating menacingly. 

"You're sure as hell not comforting her!" countered Leo firmly. "If you won't stop your aggravated hunt, you will push Paige away completely and that not only destroy the power of three, but you as well. You have to stop obsessing about vanquishing Piper and concentrate on mending your bond with your sister. Believe me, it will only benefit you…" 

Cole gazed at Leo for a long while, seemingly taking in his words. Then his expression lightened and he smirked to himself, shaking his head. "Stop trying to vanquish Bellatrix?" he asked in an almost amused manner. "I see…" he tucked his hands into his pant pockets and leaned against the isle, staring at Leo with mix of contempt and disbelief visible in his eyes. "And you offering such a thing wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you bedded the aforementioned demon?" 

Leo's features instantly darkened, his back stiffened, squaring his shoulders and his jaws clenched together tightly as he clasped his fists and narrowed his eyes into tiny, resentful slits. "What are you implying?" 

Cole chuckled venomously, taking in Leo's sudden change in intonation and stance. "Guess…" 

Leo sensed his neck tightening as well and he had to fight the desire to punch Cole's teeth down his throat. "Are you saying my past brief relationship with Piper makes me want to stop you from vanquishing her?" 

"Lucky guess… and quite good one, as well…" 

"That has nothing to do with this," Leo hissed. 

Cole snapped out of his short cool exterior and stormed over to Leo. "That has everything to do with this and don't try to deny it. I know you've been warning her every time I got close enough to catch her. I know you slept with her and I don't understand how the Elders haven't figured you out by now! And now you're saying I should drop the idea of vanquishing her all together! As far as I know you're working alongside with Bellatrix, so you should watch yourself or I will vanquish you too!" 

"Are you listening to yourself?" bellowed Leo, deciding to avert the subject, knowing he might loose his temper if the conversation continued in the same route. "You're being absolutely paranoid! You think _I'm_ working with Piper? Cole, I'm a _whitelighter_! Yours, nonetheless! Are you seriously suggesting that I'm trying to kill you?" 

"Did I stutter?" he countered viciously. "Don't play coy, Leo! I know everything!" 

Unable to control his features for just split of a second, Leo scowled disgustedly at Cole's latter declaration and spat his reply. "You know nothing!" 

"I know damn enough to say that you still have feelings for the demon," Cole stated and watched for Leo's reaction. 

Leo delayed his response, scanning Cole and trying to understand his overbearing madness for the past while. Leo's anger began to dissipate as he returned to his whitelighter-mode. "What happened to you? Can't you even see what your doing to Paige and Prue? The Elders have been worried because the power of three is weakening and it is because of your insisting insanity…" 

Just when Cole was about to reply, a familiar jingle echoed through the kitchen and Leo glared upward, anger gradually seething to minimum. He glanced at Cole again, this time his features as mellow and concerned as always. "You won't win anything like this. Take a step back, breathe… you're losing your mind and I'm worried as well as the Elders…" 

With these last, peaceful words he inhaled deeply, feeling the light blue orbs envelop him caringly and carrying him heavenwards. 

.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** ::cringes away from the accusing stares:: Was it as bad as I presume? Oh god, I'm so sorry! I will do better, I promise! Review?


	7. New Player

**Author's Notes:** Bah! Finally I update with this chapter… it's been bugging me for too long, damn it! 

Umm, no fluff… _but_ since I'm updating two chapters at once, you can take a deep breath and console in the fact the next chapter is… well… fluffy (fluff discussion in the next chapter). 

This is the first time I'm updating two separate chapters at once and I'm not sure if I will continue doing this. But it depend on you, actually… people! Review chapters separately! Please 

School started yesterday and cause it's my last year and all, I'm not quite sure how busy I'm going to be and can't assure any update dates. I'm sorry… but I'm not going to abandon this story, no way… it just may take awhile 

Anyway… read on! I hope you'll like it and people ::dramatic pause:: _please REVIEW!_

* * *

White light streamed into his eyes and for a moment he was sure he was going blind. Blinking against the fierce pastiness, he shielded himself, trying to adjust to the now almost forgotten sheen. He had spent the last three months upon the earth or in the Underworld, searching for Piper or guiding his charges and hasn't been called back Up There for all this time. Now it took him a short while to adapt to the ethereal glow of the pallid chambers. When his eyes finally got used to the brightness, Leo glanced around searching for the one that summoned him. Spotting Lacius, one of the head Elders, he curtly bowed down and gazed at him, patiently awaiting the older whitelighter to speak.

"Leo…" Lacius smiled, moving closer to the younger man. "I see the whiteness took you by surprise…" 

Leo shifted his weight uncomfortably, politely smiling at the Elder. "It has been a while… I guess I just got used to the semi murkiness of the world below." _And the total darkness of the world below the world below…_ he added to himself absently. 

"Yes," intoned Lacius, quietly gesturing Leo to follow him as he strolled onwards. "How have you been these past three months?" 

Leo caught up with Lacius, walking slowly beside him, holding his hands clasped together at his back. "It has been… as well as could be expected…" 

"Indeed?" pondered the Elder with a brow quirked up in surprise. "I was under the impression that the residents of the Charmed Ones' household have undertook… umm… battle positions…" 

Leo hid his eyes, pursing his lips in concern. _So the Elders did sense the tension in the Manor, he thought to himself. The little fib I said to Cole wasn't a fib in the least… this had to be expected…_ "There is some strain between the siblings regarding Pi-Bellatrix… but I'm sure it is nothing to be concerned about." 

"Just between the siblings?" Lacius inquired innocently. 

Leo's back stressed and he abruptly straightened up, knowing the question needn't an answer. "Cole's behavior lately… has been bordering with madness. He's stubborn, overzealous and I'm worried for him and his relation with the sisters," he countered calmly, but his eyes were darkening gradually. He couldn't help himself and his thoughts wandered off to Piper, musing about her whereabouts. 

"I see," the Elder murmured, amused twinkle prancing in his ancient and wise eyes. "And how is our troublemaking demoness is doing?" 

Leo stressed even more, his hands tightening around each other. "I wouldn't know…" he finally replied evenly. 

The same mischievous twinkle sparkled brighter in Lacius' eyes and he nodded his head slightly. "No, you wouldn't, wouldn't you?" 

They walked a while longer in an awkward silence until Leo spoke again. "Is there anything else? Or was Elders' concern about the Charmed Ones the reason you summoned me?" 

Leo was aware to the sudden subtle shift in Lacius' posture. The lines on his face deepened, his blue eyes darkened and the air around him was immediately filled with well-controlled anxiety. 

"No," he finally spoke. "That wasn't the sole reason. Elders have been preoccupied recently by the mounting rumors about the Source's doings." 

Leo frowned in concern. Dealing with Source's doings wasn't something new; the Elders did nothing _but_ deal with that sort of things. Why would Lacius call for him to inform him of such a thing? He watched the Elder carefully, but spoke nothing, knowing Lacius will continue. 

"Lately, the Source has been gathering his allies closer to him and eliminating all those that were alleged to plot against him," said Lacius, his voice thick with unexpressed worry. 

"I'm afraid I still don't quite understand, Lacius. That is not new…" Leo responded, confused by the Elder's words. 

"Yes, I know," said Lacius. "But this is…" he reached inside the folds of his white robe and pulled out an ancient looking parchment, handing it to Leo. 

Leo scanned the coiling handwriting, frowning. "I'm afraid my Sumerian is a bit rusty, Lacius…" 

The Elder chuckled absently and retrieved the parchment from Leo's hands, his eyes slipping upon its' content. "This prophecy was found a few years ago and up until now was considered to be just another rambling of a madman. But due to current developments, it has come to our attention that the prophecy is indeed authentic" 

"What does it speak of?" inquired Leo, his brows raised in mild curiosity. 

Lacius frowned, scanning their surrounding to make sure they were indeed alone in this secluded hall of the unearthly bastion. "The prophecy, my dear boy, speaks of a rising new force," he proclaimed in hushed, grim voice. "A force much greater than what we've happened upon in our millennias of existence. A force so powerful, even the Charmed Ones are most likely to fail against it…" 

Leo's face contorted in worry and the first thought that flickered through his mind was - _I have to make sure Piper's alright_. "A new force? Dark force?" 

Lacius shook his head slightly and resumed his stroll. "This, I'm afraid, is unknown. Even the Gods of Destiny are bewildered by this new player. They say it can choose either path, but to predict which path? It seems no one can…" 

"If it is such a great force, how come there is only this one questionable prophecy about it. For sure there should've been dozens of predictions speaking and warning only of this…" 

"These, as many other questions, still remain in the dark. You must warn the Charmed Ones of this arrival. You must amend whatever was distorted between the siblings because they must be in their strongest to face this… whatever it is…" Lacius sighed, seeming altogether tired beyond comprehension. 

"When is this arrival soothsaid?" asked Leo, disquiet seeping clearly into his voice. 

"Unfortunately," Lacius sighed, giving Leo a grave look. "As we realized the importance of this prophecy too late, it doesn't leave us more than half a year to prepare ourselves for the arrival. You must warn the Charmed Ones immediately," he repeated. 

Leo nodded briskly and was about to orb out to the Manor, but Lacius caught his arm in time, preventing him. "You can assure the brother to give the demoness a rest," he suddenly spoke, something unfamiliar veiling his once again sparkling eyes. "She's been sent to the Wasteland and won't bother you… anymore." With a small, mischievous smile and a polite bow of his head, Lacius orbed away, leaving Leo alone. 

His heart sank to the pit of his stomach; his whole body was entangled in fierce shivers and beads of cold sweat ran down his face as the terror gripped his throat tightly, chasing last traces of breath out of him. He stood frozen for the longest moments of his life, horrid comprehensions coursing through his disoriented mind. She was in the Wasteland, but it couldn't be… she couldn't have been… _No, oh lord, please no…_

His mind still in utter bewilderment, he closed his eyes, letting the bright blue colors envelop him and carry away. But he knew very well his destination wasn't the Halliwell Manor.

* * *

****

**Author's Notes:** ::grumbles:: Yeah... as you may see lately my work has been... blaugh. Anyway... I'd still like some reviews... perhaps you can help me get out of this damn writers' block ::sigh::


	8. The Searing Contact

**Author's Notes:** Well, the much-anticipated fluff is here. ::sigh:: Just to let you know - I SUCK AT WRITING FLUFF! Really! I am horrible! I love reading fluff and I support fluffness wholeheartedly, but… ::whines:: I can't write nice fluff!!! 

Anyway, I asked for this in the previous chapter, but I like repeating myself - please review for the two chapters _individually_. 

Oh, yeah... there are some fck words down there. Just thought I should warn you. I don't usually like used those words, but they just seemed in place there... ::shrugs:: 

Thankies and I hope my poor attempts at fluffness won't ruin your day 

.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, he was taken aback by the darkness and the sudden fierce blow of sand-strewn wind. He staggered aback, spitting out the sand and rubbing his watering eyes. He didn't feel the subtle rumble beneath his feet and didn't hear the strange gurgling sound as the dune creature swiftly slithered under the sands, sensing another victim. When he finally opened his eyes and faced the enormous snake, his mind was so bleak, he couldn't even command himself to orb out of its' way. 

He backed up against a boulder, absolutely paralyzed, staring straight into the creature's eyes. Suddenly, feeling someone's grip tighten around his collar and effortlessly hefting him up, he gasped in terror as the creature attacked the boulder and heckling menacingly, sank below the dune. He was thrown unceremoniously on top of the boulder, a dark voice hissing the word "Idiot!" before stomping to the other side. 

Leo stood up slowly, scanning his surrounding. He has visited the Wasteland couple of times, but its' endless sandy planes weren't familiar to him. He clapped the dirt from his jeans, only now turning his attention to his rescuer. He sought her with his eyes and was greeted by the sight of a two-feet tall demon, black ancient markings clad its' red skin, long dark-brown tresses carefully wrapped in a velvet hair-glove and the clothing strangely familiar. The demon smirked at him, revealing two rows of jagged canines and he realized he knew her. 

"What's the matter, whitelighter? Speechless?" the demon growled in disdain, turning to face him fully. "I believe this is the first…" 

"Piper…" he couldn't help his voice from sounding like an eager whisper. 

This made her smirk deepen into a sneer as she glanced at him almost venomously. "Bellatrix," she corrected him. 

Leo stood still, finally retrieving control over his own posture, and gazed at her for the longest seconds. He had seen her demonic self in the Source's lair three months ago, but it was only for a brief, petrified moment, before she disappeared beyond the shadows. Now, as he could look at her for so long, he could clearly see something oddly familiar in the demon before him; something beyond the jet-black eyes that inflict the same sense of belonging. "Change back," he said finally. 

Piper snorted at him, turning away to look at the farthest dunes of endless sand. "Fuck off," she spat back at him. 

"Change back," he repeated in a low growl, which found its' way from the back of his throat, coiling through the hot air until it reached her mind, sending uncontrollable shivers all over her skin and flooding the mind with vivid memories of _that_ night when he called her name with the same mind-numbing voice. He watched her as her body shuddered at the sound of him and the gruff demon in front of him began to shift, simmering and changing to her human form. 

She remained in her place, now fully human, uninterestedly observing the planes. She hated when he used that voice with her, absolutely loathed it. Especially since it cracked her up every time, forcing her to cave in and surrender. Sneering in disgust with herself, she swirled around, glaring into the whitelighter's blue eyes. "What do you want?" 

Leo eyes darkened with some strange desire as he saw her eyes seethe with well-planted hate. "Don't act like this…" he told her, almost succeeding in not sounding pleading. "I came as soon as I heard. Come on, let's get you out of here…" he said, reaching out his hand for her to take. 

Piper watched the offered hand with a raised brow, cocking her head to a side and glancing at Leo, amused. "All that vast light and goodness finally fried your brain, whitelighter? You actually expect me to come with you?" 

Leo remained unnerved, taking a step closer to her and holding his hand still offered. "Piper, we don't have time for this. If they'd find out that I'm down here, why am I down here, they'd summon me back up immediately! Now just hold my hand and let me get you out of here!" 

"Screw you!" Piper barked back. "What the hell do you think you're doing? The 'knight in shining armor routine' doesn't work on me! Now get the hell out of here before I start getting bored with your idiocy!" 

Leo sighed, letting his hand to drop by his side. He raked his fingers through his hair in frustration, glaring around himself aimlessly. "Why were you sent here in the first place?" 

Piper flinched unnoticeably, chancing a glance at his grim features. "None of your business! Now, get the hell out of here!" 

It was Leo's time to smirk. He shook his head good-naturedly, and spoke to her as if talking to a small child. "How long do you know me? Do you really think I'll go without you?" 

Piper sneered at his tone, clenching her slender fingers into tight iron-fists. "I should've killed you the first opportunity I got," she sputtered at him. "Then you wouldn't have remained a pain in my neck…" 

Leo chuckled, taking a step closer. "I wouldn't refer to myself as 'a pain'… perhaps 'an itch'," he offered, still walking closer. 

Piper grimaced in disgust at his tackiness, "You're a fucking cholera!" she yelled at him, flailing her hands in exasperation, and turned around, glancing at the shifting sands beneath the boulder. Deciding the boulder wasn't big enough for the both of them, she gripped her dagger, launching herself downwards, muttering. "I prefer my chances with the snake!" 

"Piper!" Leo cried in disbelief, watching her land softly upon the yellow dunes, scanning the land for any movement. Noticing a sudden shift in the sand behind her, Leo spattered a curse and, allowing himself to be enveloped in pallid blue lights, dived down. Capturing her in the light swirl, just when the creature was about to attack her from behind, Leo sped up, depositing them both on top of the boulder again, seething with anger. "What the hell are you trying to prove?" 

"I'm not trying to prove anything! I don't need protection! I don't need a pesky whitelighter to loom over me!" she shouted at him, jumping to her feet and distancing herself from him. "I'm not your lost soul, Leo, nor am I damsel in distress! I don't need rescuing!" 

Leo growled in frustration, standing up as well. "Do you think this is why I'm here? Why I'm worried about you? Because I presume you're a damsel in distress? How stupid do you think I am?" 

"Do you want a list or just the cliff notes?" She quipped before she could control herself. 

"Piper, damn it-" he clawed his fists in the air, his eyes flashing with some uncharacteristic fire, his mind simmering with rage and his face contorted in frustrated sneer. Stopping himself in his tracks, Leo took a deep breath, unused to this lack of control over himself whenever Piper pushed his buttons. "Let me get you the hell out of here!" he barked at her suddenly, making her jump in surprise at the outburst. 

"And you're asking how stupid you are? Do you think my answer will change in a matter of these minutes?" 

Leo growled in aggravation, turning away from her and walking to the further side of the boulder. _Why is she so stubborn? I'm trying to freakin'_ help _her!!!_

Piper watched him stride away, absently placing her hand at the pit of her stomach. _Why the hell is he trying so hard?_ She sneered at his back, turning away as well and was about to walks further from him, when she was suddenly entangled in a shower of bright blue lights and her entire world became white. Her stomach jumped and her heart sped up. Her knees buckled with the sudden rush of fatigue as her feet hit the ground again, right behind Leo's back. 

Sensing the sudden closeness, Leo jerked around, instinctively clutching her closer to him, as she seemed to lose balance. He heard her grumble in irritation and felt her trying to wriggle away from him, but in that moment he realized he couldn't let her do that. He tightened his grip around her petite figure, hauling her closer to him and sensed her body stiffens against him. He held his breath when their eyes finally crossed, such searing contact preventing now both of them from moving away. His hands slithered further around her tiny waist, his heart humming against his ribs. He saw her hesitate, the dark-chocolate eyes wide open as she tried to convince herself to no avail to move away from him. He lowered his head down, unable to stand this nearness without extending it, and paused for a moment. His soft breath fanning her face, he felt her skin shiver beneath his fingertips. She did not move and his hunger was burning fiercer than anytime before. 

With a swift motion, his lips crashed hers, leaving her disoriented, exhilarated and utterly hopeless. On their own accord, her hands traveled up, curling into tight fists around the soft material of his shirt and pulling him even closer. His lips came down hard, ripping her mouth with much anticipated kiss. She moaned with the forbidden pleasure, her tongue darting further to demand an entrance to deepen the kiss, which he eagerly allowed. Her stomach knotted with hunger as her mind absently berated the unborn child within her for playing such a foul trick. 

_What are you doing_ A sudden voice shrieked within her mind. _Have you completely lost your mind? Get your tongue out of this whitelighter right this instant, Missy!_

Piper froze, suddenly coming to her senses and wrung away from Leo's tight grip. She turned around and strode off, biting her swollen lips and letting her eyes looking aimlessly into the distance. This cannot be good… she thought to herself, raking her shaking fingers through her hair. _What is wrong with me? Why am I always finding myself playing tonsil-hockey with this blasted goody-two-shoes?_

Leo lingered in his stance for couple of moments; her taste was still too vivid on his tongue for him to think straight. He swayed forward hopefully, but encountered only more cold air. And indeed he noticed that the heated desert suddenly became so chilling the moment she stepped away. He watched her silently, still baffled by the intoxicating savor swirling in his mouth, still craving more of her, all of her. 

"So what will you do now?" he asked finally after a long silence. "You can't hide from me without your powers, you can't get out of here without my help and the Source…" he paused, wondering whether he should tell her what he was told just a while ago. 

Piper forced herself to breathe, ignoring the shivers his voice send up and down her spine and trying to block it from reaching her altogether. She licked her lips, her mind reeling with unsettling thoughts about his lips and eyes and arms and that smell, oh that smell… She shook her head, chasing the unwelcome notions away before turning to face him, hoping her voice won't crack. 

"Save it," she snapped at him, using all her strength not to give in. _Damn whitelighter!_ "I don't need your help!" 

"Yes, Piper… you do. If you haven't notice, you are in the _Wasteland_! You don't have your powers! How will you get out of here?" 

"Like I said… I can take care of myself." 

He inhaled slowly, releasing the breath as a soft, almost inaudible hum. Taking a step forward, he saw her stiffen and smiled. If one knew not of his plight to eternally serve the greater good and the side of light, one might have easily mistaken that smile as an _evil_ smile. But Leo wasn't evil, not at all. He was just a man in love, a man who would stop at no manipulative little action he knew to make Piper melt, so he could get what he wanted. And he wanted her. 

"Believe me when I say I have no doubts about your ability to take care of yourself," he said softly. "You've been doing such a good job for the past three centuries. But I can't stop myself from caring and worrying about you… I just can't." 

"Well then… it's your problem, whitelighter. I didn't ask you to--" 

"To what?" Leo snapped suddenly. "To fall in love with you? Damn it, I wasn't asking to fall for a demon either!" 

Piper cringed. She couldn't stand him saying he loved her with such rage and fire in his eyes. She wasn't sure though whether she hated it because his anger made her quiver inside with need or because it seemed he was regretting his love for her. She shook her head, _This is not the time to get confused_! "Just leave. I don't want you here and I don't need your help. What I do need is for you to leave… _now_." 

She glared at him sternly, taking back full control of herself, her hands coiling around her stomach protectively as she prayed with all her might for the child not to react now. She luckily escaped exposure minutes ago because Leo turned his back away, but she knew she wouldn't be as fortunate again. She must keep this child a secret from him and from the Source, at least for this time, while she's figuring out what would she do next. She knew she had not much longer since her belly was slowly beginning to grow, but she just needed this time, just some more time and then everything would be crystal clear. At least she desperately hoped so. 

Leo watched her harden before his eyes, a thought flickered through his mind as she braced her stomach, but that was too small and rapid to be noticed. He knew she wouldn't be talked out of this now that she'd changed her stance. He tilted his head forward in defeat and drew a big breath. "Fine… as you wish…" 

His eyes lingered on her still red and swollen lips before he was shrouded in shower of blue lights that carried him far away from the woman he desired so much.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Now... flame away as you want. I know that was horrid... ::sigh::


	9. The Demonic Healer

**Author's Notes:** Yes! Finally! It is here! The 9th chapter! Were you losing sleep in anticipation? I know you were… 

Unfortunately my Internet connection has been… umm… non-existent, actually… so I couldn't upload it. And there was a whole issue with the toasters and floopy disks… ugh, nevermind! 

On a brighter note - remember when I said I have no idea where the hell I'm going? Well, I do now! Yay! 

So, yeah… read and don't forget to **review**! Cause I can't write if a lot of people don't puff my ego constantly! (Yes, I do realize how pompous I sound…) 

Big thanks and huggles to those of you who do review! Thanks, guys :))) 

.

* * *

Piper watched the white brilliance dissipate and when it was completely gone, she squeezed her eyes shot. Her shields were starting to fade slowly and soon she won't be able to deny anything anymore. Soon, she will be forced to admit to herself the truth - she was defenseless against him. 

She grimaced and kicked a rock, morbidly watching the dune creature as he caught it with his teeth and sank below the sand. Stupid worm… She snarled in disgusts and strutted to the other side of the boulder, gripping her fingers on her hips. _This_ cannot _be happening!_

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she murmured to herself. _Why is this happening? What the hell is happening?_

She had been in he Wasteland for three days now, but since there was no day or night in here, she couldn't be sure. She was stripped of her own powers and with no way to escape. The Source didn't seem in any hurry to get her out of here and she had this nagging thought at the back of her mind that it was better this way. Source wasn't a fool and didn't like to be considered as one, so Piper was starting to doubt the fact that She knew nothing of her child or her plans. 

And after three days of nothing to do but to think, she had plans! Of course everything was still unclear and resembled wistful thinking more than Piper's dare to admit, but it was something. Piper's mind was set on leaving, as she wished so many times before when she thought about her daughter. She reluctantly realized that she was extremely weary of this redundant battle of good versus evil. With some strange sensation in her chest, she realized the battle was no longer hers and that she couldn't care less about it. She was sick and tired of the Source and the Elders and wanted to get herself as far away from everything as she could. 

But the main reason for her change of hearts was that she didn't want her daughter to grow up in the middle of it. And as it seemed to her, her child would be forced to stand right in the middle - cursed with a demonic and a whitelighter side in her as well. She couldn't imagine the horror and confusion she would have to overcome just to decide on the side. And both of the sides would fight over her as well - the Source would wish to reign the child's mind; and the Elders would want to rid the world of such "mistake". 

Piper growled and placed a protective hand on top of her stomach. _Just let them try… I'll skin their shiny asses alive!_

But despite all her will and desire, she didn't know if it was possible to vanish from everyone's sight. She'll have to travel a lot, keep moving all the time - perhaps even between dimensions, _Oh crap…_ - and the girl most definitely won't have a normal life. Plus, it was impossible to escape the Source, move through dimensions and protect the child without her powers. She was an easy target, even if she did succeed in escaping the Wasteland, which was a whole issue on its' own. 

Though everything was possible in theory, Piper knew she would need help. And to speak more specifically, she would need the help of Saeela, who was a very powerful Mongolian healer demon and an ancient personal friend, If such thing exists in the Underworld. The problem was that Saeela lived somewhere in the northern Mongolian mountains. _I could shimmer there easily, but alas, it is not an option. And it would be a wee bit difficult to get there by foot…_

Suddenly, as if on cue, Piper was engulfed in bright white spheres and carried out of the accursed lands and into the depths of northern Mongolian mountains. 

.

* * *

Her stomached tautened even more and Piper stopped smiling, stroking her stomach soothingly, "It's okay…". She took a step further and walked deeper into the damp cave, her ears and eyes perked up for any strange sounds or sights. Behind her, outside of the den, the rimy winds howled pitifully as if containing the souls of wanderers, mocking her about her choice of confidants. Ignoring the jeering voices, Piper walked further in, settling her both hands on her stomach for protection. 

Finally seeing the light of the torches, Piper slowed her pace, paying even more attention to the sounds near her. Stepping into the light, she rounded herself in search of the demonic healer. "Saeela! Come out… I know you here, I can smell you!" 

"Well, well…" a sudden husky voice, laced with thick Mongolian accent resounded from behind Piper. "You should be the one speaking about smells. You reek Wasteland… had the almighty Bellatrix crossed the Source?" 

Piper smirked at the sound of the familiar voice and turned around, facing the beautiful demon. Saeela was tall and lean. Long black waves framed her perfectly sculptured face - red luscious lips, small nose and a pair of almond-shaped eyes. She was ruthless and compassionate all at the same time. She was wise and spiteful. She possessed angelic beauty, but her heart was blacker than coal. Piper smiled to herself, comprehending that Saeela was perfect. 

"I think I did…" Piper replied absently. "And now I need your help…" 

Saeela smiled at her kindly, almost immediately flicking her palm at her and sending couple of high voltage energy balls. The simmering spheres hurried towards Piper, threatening to burn her to the ground, but she dodged them easily. Glancing at Saeela, she saw a small satisfied smirk grace her full lips. "You reek of powerlessness too…" 

Piper narrowed her eyes at the demon, shifting into her demonic self. "Not as powerless as one may sense," she growled through gritted teeth. 

Saeela's smirk widened into a smile. "Don't I know it…" she said, motioning Piper to lower her guard and take a sit. 

Piper changed back and, shaking her head, sat near the fire. She wanted to place her hands on her stomach, but couldn't do it, so instead she rubbed them together and held them to the dancing flames. She watched Saeela wordlessly as she occupied herself with some metal mugs, herbs and hot water. When Saeela finally sat down beside her, Piper took a hold of the offered mug and held it with both her hands, perching her elbows on the knees and leaning forward. "What is it this time?" asked Piper, eyeing the steaming liquid suspiciously. Saeela had a tendency to offer elixirs to her visitors, she deemed they needed. 

"Liquid honey with jasmine essence, darling." Saeela replied evenly, taking a sip of her own mug. "Keeps the baby strong and calm…" 

Piper froze in her place, eyes locked on the fire and mouth gapped. Allowing her gaze to slip over Saeela's expression, she was surprised to notice an amused air about her. 

"You also reek of your whitelighter…" added Saeela with a small smile. "But this - I approve…" 

Piper's features remain aloof as she sipped her drink, but she couldn't help but to smile inwardly. She sat silently, staring into the fire, absently wondering whether she could get control over the child's powers. Suddenly noticing that Saeela had finished her drink and placed the mug onto the floor, Piper took a swig of her own drink and placed it down as well - Saeela didn't let her guests dwell on their thoughts too much. 

"What do you want?" Saeela asked plainly. She was brisk and upfront and rarely spent valuable time dilly-dallying. 

"To get out," Piper replied evenly and just as plainly. 

This caused her friend to cock a brow. "The great Bellatrix wants… out?" she echoed Piper reply, not expecting a conformation. "And the whitelighter?" 

Piper tensed up again and absently ran a thumb over her lower lip, feeling the tingling sensation invading her body. _Is it possible? Would he leave everything for - shut up! I don't want to hear this crap ever again!_ "It's non of his business," she replied finally, noting Saeela's amused smirk. 

Saeela stood up and walked away, disappearing into the shadows and returning a while later, carrying a bag made of deerskin. "What do you want from me?" she asked, sitting down, as if to confirm something. 

"I want to disappear from everyone's radar. I don't want the Source nor the… Elders to be able to find me," Piper said almost evenly, eyeing Saeela as she nodded at her words, as if it was exactly what she thought she'd hear. 

Saeela opened the bag and started rampaging through its' content. "Unfortunately I can't help you," she suddenly deadpanned. 

Piper almost choked at the nonchalance of her friend's voice. "What?" 

Saeela lifted her head to face Piper's expression of utter horror mixed with total surprise. "You think I possess the power to make demons disappear from the Source's… um… radar? Darling, I am a mere healer!" she exclaimed, dismissing Piper's reaction with a wave of her hand. 

"But…" Piper stopped, abruptly coming to her senses, closing her dropped mouth and narrowing her gawking eyes. She would not stutter in such pathetic way. "Fine…" she said indifferently and stood up, heading for the door. 

"Where are you going? I thought you wanted my help," Saeela said suddenly, making Piper heave a sharp intake of air. 

Piper turned back, eyeing the healer. She suddenly remembered this behavior of Saeela and sat down again. "How _can_ you help me?" she asked, squeezing her eyes shot and rubbing her nose bridge. 

Saeela smirked again and returned to rampage the bag. "I don't have that kind of power, but I do know who does," she said, silencing and digging deeper into the bag, letting the meaningful sentence hang in the air. 

Piper waited for a while, recalling this manner as well, but when Saeela didn't seem to remember she had ever spoken, Piper growled in frustration. "Saeela!" 

"What?" her voice lingered tauntingly. "Oh yes… well, you won't like it…" 

"I don't care! Just tell me, damn it!" 

Seeing as Piper was about to explode, Saeela placed the bag onto the floor and looked at Piper intently. "The only one that posses such power, is… well, are… the Charmed Ones…" 

Piper jutted her lower jaw. "This was so predictable…" she murmured in defeat, nursing her head in her hands. 

"I know… but I did try to build the tension… did you feel it? The tension, that is," Saeela quipped. 

"Yes, Saeela… it was nerve-raking…" Piper replied, her voice muffled by her hands. "Now what am I suppose to do?" 

Saeela pondered for a moment, than turned to her. "Well, their whitelighter loves you, no? So use it!" 

Piper's head snapped up at the mere mention of Leo's feelings for her. Her hands began to shake and she had to tuck them into the lapels of her coat, but unfortunately it was too late. 

A knowing understanding wrapped Saeela's features as she smiled cunningly. "You love him too…" 

Piper felt her breath getting caught in the throat as the words reverberated through the little cave and into the dark depths of the mountain. It seemed they ricocheted around the world, booming with vast might and deafening Piper's aching ears. She clenched and unclenched her fist rhythmically, trying to calm her rapid heart. She opened her mouth to speak a protest, but Saeela motioned her to keep quiet. 

"It's easier to deny what you feel when you don't have to prove yourself to anyone else… keep your explanations, I know what I need to know…" 

Piper was about to protest in outrage again, but she caught herself before she started. She knew Saeela well enough to know that once an idea was planted into that pretty head of hers, it wouldn't leave. Besides, she was too tired to fight her. _Let her think whatever she wants._ "What do I do than?" 

"What do you mean? I practically spelled it out for you… there is no other way, darling. Either you go to the Charmed Ones and their whitelighter, or you remain to serve the Source and fight a battle that is not your own…" 

Saeela seemed to posses all the right words, but Piper wasn't going to rely on the Charmed Ones to save her. _This is beyond preposterous!_ "No… I won't beg the witches for help. Cole would probably vanquish me the moment he sees me and Paige…" She hasn't thought about Paige. How could she be able to look her in the eyes? _No, it is impossible…_

"Well…" Saeela started in what seemed to be the most reasonable voice one may ever hear. "Then you might as well give your child to the Source now, because he will own it sooner or later…" 

Piper narrowed her eyes at Saeela. _Oh, she's good…_

Though Piper hasn't said a word, her decision was clear to the healer. Saeela reached down to pick up the deerskin bag and opened it up again. "Alright, now… you are powerless, which isn't that good when you're escaping the Source and plan to visit the most powerful witches, who - by the way - want you dead…" she quipped good-naturedly. "In here you will find the best explosive and healing potions one can afford…" 

Piper grabbed the offered bag and glanced in; indeed the bag was full of various vials and herbs. She nodded, appreciating Saeela's help and watched her wordlessly as she hurried away and returned again with a piece of cloth in her hand. 

"As a result of what you want to do, you'd either die or live happily ever after…" 

Piper couldn't help but to snort at that. _How indescribably pathetic I am! My ancestors are doing cartwheels in their graves…_

"Exactly," quipped Saeela at Piper's snort. "Nonetheless… either way, I will probably never see you again… so… I want you to have this," she gingerly reached out the cloth to Piper and waited patiently as she expected it. It was light-blue, square, and extremely soft fabric. 

Piper fingered it silently, eyeing the embroidered emblem in the middle, of two interlocking full circles. "It's a baby blanket…" Piper stated the obvious. 

Saeela smiled at her, nodding her head. "Yes, it is… it was mine once. See the symbol? It means the better of two worlds… you know - a healer and a demon. My mother made it… I would like your child to have it…" 

Piper glanced at her friend and cocked an eyebrow. "This is unbearably sentimental…" 

"Yes… so now I'll have to kill you," Saeela said with a smile, swiftly slinging a potion from her hand and hurling it straight at Piper's feet. 

The last thing Piper remembers before the world turned black, was Saeela's voice, weaving its' way through the thick fog of potion fumes. "Trust no one…" 

.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Err… does this consider to be a cliffhanger? 

I like Saeela very much… .


	10. Plans Ruined

**Author's Notes:** Well, I'm so terribly sorry it took me so long to update this story, but my computer crashed along with my internet connection and I spent loads of time trying to salvage my documents. No fear though… everything is going to be fine and dandy…

* * *

Paige grumbled to herself, struggling to keep her purse slung over her shoulder while searching for her car keys in it. Finally giving up, she shrugged her purse off and paused, digging deeper and at last retrieving the lost keys. _Damn Burns_… She sneered in irritation, resuming her brisk walk out of the university's library. _Why couldn't he have waited for Monday to drop this paper on us? I swear, if it wasn't for personal gain, I would've…_ she cut her train of thought, knowing its' outcome would only frustrate her more.

Paige had planned herself an unstoppable weekend of clubbing and partying as an attempt to clear her mind from all of the drama that's been going on in the Halliwell Manor. 

Leo appeared a week ago, claiming to return from the Elders with the news about some new great power that's been meaning to surface soon, but he was too uneasy and kept losing his train of thoughts, speaking absently and replying in short sentences. It was clear to Paige that he had met up with Piper before returning home. He was distracted and couldn't keep his focus for more than a minute. He seemed worried and anxious and Paige had to fight the urge to ask him how Piper was doing. She still couldn't help herself but to miss her despite everything. 

He had been avoiding Cole vigorously for the past week - leaving abruptly when Cole would enter the kitchen, steering clear of wherever Cole could've been and avoiding any conversation about it. Prue told her she overheard them argue and Cole accuse Leo of helping Piper vanquish them. Paige didn't want to believe Cole would stoop that low and had asked Leo about that, but from his reaction - which was a quick change of subject - she realized it was indeed true. 

It has been more than a week since Cole lured any demons into the house and he has been acting strangely since then, spending all of his time in the attic and leaving only to check up on P3. It was quite unsettling to have Cole wander about the house quiet as a mouse and drowned in what seemed to be constant contemplation. Never in her entire life Paige had seen Cole contemplate. He was always acting, attacking, jumping head first and asking questions later; but now he seemed to given up on the idea of vanquishing Piper and devoted himself wholly to searching the Book of Shadows for this new emerging power. _Of course you can't be sure since you have no idea what he's doing up there,_ but she could hope. 

The whole household has been plunged into such high quantities of tension that it almost made breathing impossible. That is why she wished to leave the Manor and preferred to lose herself in the faceless crowds of some nightclub. Instead, her plans were ruined by professor Burns assigning them papers due till Monday. Which meant she'd have to spend her weekend researching, summarizing and conducting her ten-page paper on 'Social Tendencies of the Civilized Society'. _DAMN_

She pushed the door and stormed out of the library, heading to the university's parking lot. Arriving there, she took a glance at the full lot and remembered that she was forced to leave her car a block away since there was no room here. Growling yet again in exasperation, she clutched her car keys tightly and headed out of the campus. 

Paige stomped down the buzzing streets, scanning the passers by as they hurried on their way, knowing nothing of the dangers lurking in the dark alleyways. She sighed to herself, some of her irritation gradually fading away as the cool wind engulfed her in autumn's crispness. Noticing her favorite coffee shop, she decided to indulge herself with a good cup of Latte and entered the small establishment, emerging five minutes later with a smile and a paper cup. 

Approaching her car, she fished the keys from her coat pocket and inserted it into the keyhole, balancing the cup of coffee and her purse skillfully. Suddenly a great crash sound reverberated out of the nearest alley, followed by someone's grunting, crackling of raw electrical energy and a crash again. Paige jerked around, staring at the direction of those sounds. _Well, of course… you couldn't let me have five minutes of serenity!_ Her heart began to beat rapidly as she deserted her car and hurried into the alley, instinctively preparing for a fight. 

Pausing at a curve, she glanced over the wall she was hiding behind and a sight of the ongoing battle revealed to her two bulk gray skinned demons cornering someone behind a dumpster, both gripping a pair of energy balls. Paige leaned aback and sighed heavily - _Damndamndamndamndamndamndamn…_ Stepping out of her hiding, she scanned the area for any kind of weapon. Finding none, she cursed herself mentally for leaving her athame at the Manor. 

"Hey!" she called out to draw the demons' attention, throwing her coffee cup, and leaped into the air, kicking a dumpster at one of them. Taken by surprise, the demon wasn't able to shimmer out of the way, allowing the great container to run him down. The second demon, growling at her, suddenly shimmered, reappearing behind her back and threw the energy balls at her direction. Anticipating the obvious move, Paige rolled her eyes in a bored manner and leaped up again, easily avoiding the lethal electricity. She turned around, swinging her leg in a well-aimed kick to the demon's face, but he was prepared for that. Grabbing her foot just before it connected with his jaw-line, he pushed it fiercely, sending her into uncontrollable spins around herself in the midair. 

Screaming from fear as she continued to hang powerlessly in the air, Paige did not notice a small vial get thrown in the direction of her attacker and was hurled aback by the force of a great explosive potion. Landing on her behind, she grunted, slowly picking herself up and dusting herself off. _What the hell was that? _

"_Get down_!" a sudden angry roar echoed through the alley and Paige swirled around to meet a massive energy ball speeding towards her at unthinkable rate. She braced herself and began her leap into the air when some immense force rammed her out of the way, taking the hit itself. 

Paige landed behind another conveniently located dumpster and squeezed her eyes shot, hoping against all hope that the demon won't find her in this vulnerable position as the vivid images suddenly flooded her mind. She found herself in a dark cave, the only dim light emanating from the crackling torches and the smell of rotten bodies stiffly hanging in the air. The cave seemed all too familiar as she realized it was none else then the Source's lair. 

Staring onwards she noticed two figures entering the lair - the first was herself, who was tied up and deemed beaten and the figure towering behind her was of a red-skinned demon, leading her towards the black throne. The demon halted finally, pushing her forwards; she lost her balance and collapsed onto her knees, groaning painfully. A massive dark figure rose suddenly in front of her and Paige noticed for the first time that the throne was occupied by the Source Of All Evil. 

She stifled a shudder and forced herself to watch further. There appeared to be some sort of a short conversation between the demon and the Source and suddenly the guards launched forward, attacking the demon and her own tied figure. With a slight flicker of his wrist, coupler of bright red vial appeared in the demon's hand and he hurled them at the guards. Paige in the vision freed herself and also was hurling vials of explosive potions at the upcoming guards. In the heat of the battle the demon turned around for the first time showing Paige his front. 

Paige gasped in horror and flung open her eyes, the images from her premonition drawing away. Her eyes landed on a red skinned demon hurling a vial of bright red substance at the first demon and watching him explode into hundreds of tiny black pieces. The demon turned to face Paige and managed a small scowl, which oddly resembled a smile, and finally collapsed onto the cold asphalt, gripping onto its' side where an open wound gashed great amounts of blood. 

Still hearing her ears ring deafeningly, shuddering from the vision, Paige climb out from behind the dumpster and walked over to the demon. Staring at it with a slightly gaping mouth, Paige took in the fact that before her laid an unconscious and defenseless form of the almighty Bellatrix. 

_Well… my weekend plans are ruined once again…_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Now wasn't that absolutely predictable… not that I was trying to surprise you guys or anything, but… yeah…

Hope you liked it :)


	11. Asking For Help

**Author's Notes:** Okay, people! Gather round cause it's time for excuses… err… explanations. 

As some of you may know (or may not), I write this fic (ROADM) simultaneously with my D/G fic (IWNLYLM). This is how it works: as soon as I finish an IWNLYLM chapter, I write another ROADM chapter and when I finish with ROADM chapter, I write an IWNLYLM chapter. The reason for my total lack of update is actually two reasons - 1. IWNLYLM chapters are thrice as long as ROADM's. and 2. I suffered a physically painful writers' block regarding IWNLYLM and wasn't able to go on. But cause of my damn integrity and loyalty to all of my readers, I couldn't abandon IWNLYLM and had to push through it. And I succeeded, yay Moi! 

Hopefully the next chapters will run smoothly, though I have to warn you that my exam-period starts, so I'll be busy. grumbles Who needs school anyway? 

Leo sigh I hope you will enjoy this chapter and won't be too pissed off by me. See ya at the end!

* * *

Leo often heard mortals describe what they felt when they lost a beloved one. It was mostly characterized with tight construction in the chest area, as if the heart itself tautened mercilessly and refused to relax, a dull and unsuccessful attempt in denial and finally the sickening realization that dawned upon them. Shutting out the whole world leaving a sole selfish thought to course through their mind - "Now I am alone…"

Though Leo knew always to say the right thing to make the his charges feel better and stronger, he was unable to bring forth a single coherent thought when his eyes landed upon the familiar red-skinned body, lying unconscious on the cold asphalt. Blood oozed easily out of her open wound, staining the scorched seams of the fresh injury and her black clothes. The sight was revoltingly realistic and Leo couldn't tear his eyes away or focus on Paige's hysterical rambling. 

"What happened?" he demanded briskly, kneeling beside the unmoving body. He felt lost suddenly, forgetting all experience with healing in that critical moment. _How can I heal her? She's a demon!_ He thought desperately, dragging his trembling fingers through the ever-growing puddle of blood. 

"What do you mean 'What'? I just told you!" Paige almost shrieked in fear and frustration, throwing her hands up exasperatedly. "Two demons were attacking her, but I didn't know it was her. So I tried to help her and she end up vanquishing both of the demons by herself and… and… oh, Leo, she took this energy ball for me!" Paige finally broke into soft sobbing, kneeling beside the bleeding body as well. 

Don't just sit there! Do something! he brushed his fingers over her cheeks, suddenly noticing that the figure of the ruthless demon did not matter anymore. And just as the thought flickered through his mind, the red skin began to shift and distort, changing its color back into paling pink. Her eyes were fluttering suddenly and the little sign of life snapped him out of his incapable daze. He reached out his hands, positioning them just above her wound.

* * *

As his hands undertook the bright ethereal glow and the invisible tendrils of his healing power reached into the injured body to rebuilt the ruined tissues as much as possible, Piper's eyes suddenly flung open and with an unexpected gust of strength she pushed Leo's hands from her and scampered away frenziedly on her hands. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, please no…_

"Piper! What are you doing? Let me heal you!" Leo demanded with more agitation in his voice than he probably felt. 

Hissing in pain as she was far enough from the kneeling pair, she grabbed onto her bag, digging into it and finally pulling out a small vial with brightly white substance. Blocking out voices from the worried witch and her whitelighter, Piper tipped the vial onto her wound, dripping a few droplets on the stinging flesh and watching it seal up almost immediately, not even leaving a scar. She placed a protective hand on her stomach and closed her eyes in seeming relief. 

Within her, she could still sense the growing life, luckily unharmed by the stray energy ball. She glanced at Leo for the slightest moment, hoping with all her might that his powers did not allow him to see his child. _My child. Mine._ Releasing a slow breath and putting the stopper back onto the vial, Piper took a moment to steady her breath and stood up, followed by the other two. 

Paige was looking at the small vial, but soon her eyes rested worriedly on Piper's face, where a smear of blood from Leo's fingers was still visible. "Are you alright?" She asked unsteadily, keeping a distance of almost four feet away from the demon. 

Piper smirked at the clich?d question and sensing strange tingling on her cheek - residues from Leo's touch - she rubbed it fiercely, wiping the blood away. "I am now," she said, fingering the closed wound. "Not quite fond of open guts, if you know what I mean…" 

Paige gave out a snort-like laugh and for a moment Piper had a strong sense of deja vu, as if they were still close friends and nothing bad has ever happened between them. She allowed herself to smile almost invisibly at her, trying to avoid with all cost Leo's gaze, that was boring into her ruthlessly. 

"What had happened? Why were you attacked by those demons?" Paige asked, visibly evening the beating of her heart. 

Piper frowned in confusion at the question. _They don't know? Man, their intelligence sucks…_

"The Source set out bounty on her head," Leo said suddenly, his expression as unreadable and at the same time as pleading as ever. "Quite a heavy one too. I just returned from the Elders…" 

Piper had to hold herself together not to gasp when he narrowed his eyes slightly, scanning her almost suspiciously. She finally allowed herself to look into his eyes, thinking she'd be strong enough to control herself. She was almost wrong. "Thirty powers is no joke," Piper commented casually, mustering all her will not to give in to him. 

"The Source wants you dead? But what…" Paige's voice silenced suddenly when realization appeared in her eyes. "You crossed him…" 

"Not as much as refused an order," Piper replied, her eyes momentarily flickering onto Leo. _You bastard! This is all your fault!_

"What did you do? Umm, refused to do?" Paige asked again, almost timidly. 

Piper relaxed her own posture, allowing her eyes to soften a bit, knowing full well Paige already had an idea as to what was her offense and a pretty close one too. "What do you think?" 

"Oh, Piper!" Paige cried out with such relief, Piper was sure she would collapse now. But Paige didn't collapse and instead launched herself at Piper, embracing her in a tight hug. "I knew you weren't evil!" 

Piper returned the hug with hidden gratitude. She wouldn't have been able to go through this if Paige didn't trust her. Some part in her - the demonic part - was smirking gleefully, prodding her to use this blind trust against the Charmed One to get onto Source's good side again. But the slightest glance into Leo's blue gaze, that revealed nothing but bleakness, quelled that thought completely. She wasn't going to return to the Source no matter what, for the sake of her daughter. 

"Come on, Paige," she said after a while. "You're going to leave snot stains on my favorite coat." 

Paige laughed again, releasing her grip on Piper. "What are you going to do now?" Paige asked matter-of-factly, though Piper noticed a strange tone to her inquiring voice. 

Piper paused for a moment, considering whether to tell Paige the truth or not. Deciding lying at this point and on this matter was out of the question, she took a deep breath and looked at her, allowing her expression to reflect her feeling of loss. Paige knew her well enough to see that it was truly difficult for her to ask for help. 

"This is actually the reason why I am in the city. I want -" _Leave, so that neither the Source nor Leo can find me and I'll be able to raise my daughter in peace and quiet, far away from this madness._ Those were her thoughts, but when she continued to speak, she decided to reshape it a little. "- out. I don't want to serve the Source any more and I… was told that the Charmed Ones are the only ones who could help me…" 

She scanned Paige's features, wondering whether she caught onto her lie. Piper couldn't understand why all of a sudden lying to Paige became so horribly wrong and difficult that she was stuttering on every word. _And it's not like it's a complete lie. I_ do _want out… just not out-of-the-bad-guys and into-the-good-guys._ Watching Paige's pink lips widen into a broad grin, Piper let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

"We will help you to get… out," Paige said with a smile. But the smile remained though Paige paused and suddenly Piper was overcome with a feeling that there was more to the witch's words. "Right after you help us vanquish the Source," was added with a confident sly smile.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**Those who didn't get it - Paige called for Leo when she saw Piper was injured, I just didn't write it.

So… what did you think? I know it's kind of lame and all, but the next chapter should be interesting. Hope it was good enough for you to review :D


	12. Truth Be Told

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the inhuman delay. My Interner connection crashed again and then there was no muse and school work, anyway... I suck and I hope you still read this story ::tired smile::

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

"WHAT???"

Pedestrians froze midway, glancing at the entrance into the dark alleyway and exchanged hesitant looks with the other passers by that were shocked out of their everyday hassle by the thunderous shriek. Coughing uncomfortably, they all silently agreed to ignore the event for the rest of their lives and anxiously scurried back onto their ways.

The source of such deafening bellow, which surely scared birds in some remote parts of China, was actually the dainty form of Piper Turner, also known as the almighty Bellatrix, also known as the demon whose head the Source would appreciate seeing on a silver platter.

She was standing in the middle of the same alleyway she stood five minutes ago, staring wide-eyed and stunned at the smirking witch she dared to consider a friend (though she would've never admitted such a disgracing thought) and the mildly surprised whitelighter she couldn't help but wish to strangle and kiss at the same time.

Recovering from the initial shock, partly by the volume of her own shout, Piper cleared her throat calmly and addressed the witch patient. "Paige, sweetie… did you hit your head when I pushed you out of that energy ball's way?"

"No, Piper, it _does_ make the perfect sense," insisted Paige, the gleam in her eyes increasing as the thought settled in her mind. "We need to vanquish the Source, you need him off your back… what better way to get him off your back if not to vanquish him?"

"Paige, there will be no back to get him off of if I am dead," Piper countered. This was unbelievable! Was the youngest Charmed One actually suggesting joining forces and act against the Source together? Piper knew Paige was the most impulsive and daring out of the siblings, but this was an utter death wish. She was not going to endanger herself and the child, just to go on a suicide mission so she could help to vanquish the Source, thus promising her daughter a free life where she wouldn't be forced to look over her shoulder every time she hear sizzling energy. _Whoa! When did it turn to be a pro argument?_

"But this is… just so damn obvious!" exclaimed Paige feverously, a wide grin prancing on her lips. "Can't you see it? This is what was meant to be," she whispered the statement in a hushed manner, as if realizing it while speaking and not wishing for an outsider to hear it as well.

Piper furrowed her brows in concern; Paige was starting to disturb her. Perhaps it wasn't such a great idea asking the youngest for help? Of course it was the only way to get near the Charmed Ones, but now Piper didn't like the way this event was unwinding. "Paige, do you listen to yourself? You're speaking nuisance, woman! Snap out of it!"

"No, listen to me. There are no coincidences in this world! It was not a coincidence you were so loved by the Source, nor was it a coincidence _you_ were sent to kill us. It was not a coincidence you befriended me and fell in love with Leo--"

Piper's gaze flickered onto the whitelighter who remained suspiciously quiet up until now. His features broke out of the bleak façade and he instinctively glanced at her, his blue eyes boring deep into the core of her very being. Piper almost moaned, holding herself back not to launch at him as his lips curved into a bitter smirk and his eyes shone calmly. _Damn you. Damn you, you damn whitelighter… _she hissed inside her mind, seeping her nails into her palm. _Damnyoudamnyoudamnyou!_

Paige went on with her rambling, counting off the not-coincidences on her manicured fingers, oblivious to the two beside her. "--It wasn't a coincidence you just happened on my way home today and it definitely is not a coincidence you showed up here to asked for our help to get the Source away from you, right when we need to vanquish him before that new unknown force arrives…"

Piper's eyebrows shot up instantly at Paige's words. "What?"

Paige paused and for a moment a hesitant flash passed through her eyes. Piper could see her concern clearly and wasn't surprised that the youngest Charmed One faltered in revealing further information. She smiled forlornly at her ex best friend and expected her to change the subject, but was completely surprised when Paige pursed her lips thoughtfully and before she knew it, rhymes were flowing out of her lips.

"_I, who want the truth revealed  
__Open her heart, her secrets unsealed  
__From now until I deem it right  
__This demon won't speak any blight  
__If asked a question, she's committed to fact  
__Unless I allow her to break up this pact_"

Just as abrupt as the rhythmic chanting began, it has ceased, leaving a smirking witch, an amused whitelighter and a frantic demon in the middle of that alley.

Piper blinked twice, the horrid realization sinking into her mind at the sight of Paige's smug expression. Trying to recompose herself, assuring herself the spell couldn't have possible worked, Piper exhaled sharply, smirking at the young witch. "Was that a truth spell? Well, it worked perfectly."

Piper froze suddenly, her face dropping any evidence of self-control. Her left eye began to twitch as her heart tripled its' pace frenziedly, forcing her to stumble back in search for a support. Clawing at the wall just behind her, Piper laid her gaze on Paige and the twitching resumed. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! This cannot be happening! How can this be happening? I'm under a truth spell! Oh Gods, no!_ Piper's eyes searched the asphalt aimlessly, hoping perhaps to find an escape route there, but she caught a glimpse of Leo's shoes and allowed her gaze to climb up onto his face.

Leo was smiling. Widely. _The bastard is actually smiling!!!_

"What have you done, you lovable cutie!" Piper roared at her friend, sending her into uncontrollable feats of giggles. _Brat! I meant 'annoying brat'!_

"Ha!" Paige quipped. "You said 'cutie'! Piper, don't say 'cutie', that is disturbing…"

"I meant to say 'brat', you clever person!" Piper shouted again, her eyes widening in horror. "I meant 'idiot'! God damn it!"

Recovering from her giggles, Paige drew enough air to ask a question. "Piper, are you planning on killing me?"

"I am _NOW_!" Piper barked back.

Paige giggled again at the sight of her friend's reaction. "No, I mean are you here cause you were sent by the Source to kill the Charmed Ones or because you want to get back on his good side by delivering us to him?" Paige re-asked her question, figuring the late phrasing was a bit dual.

"_No_! Now could you remove the damn spell?!" Piper shrieked indignantly, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and naked.

Paige pursed her lips again and was about to reply when a voice, which was unheard during the conversation, suddenly spoke up from behind her.

"Piper," Leo's voice, silky and soothing, yet very unnerving to the demon's ears at this particular moment, broke the momentary silence. "Do you love me?"

Piper's eyes widened once again as the question reached her, coursing maddeningly inside her mind, calming every rigid nerve in her. Her heart leapt in protest and her throat instantly became awfully dry as the dreadful _positive_ answer climbed from the pit of her stomach, clawing its' way up against all Piper's defenses that tried to keep it down. Her mind screamed helplessly, commanding her to, under no circumstances, answer the question. But her mind was powerless against the Charmed One's spell and the answer continued to stumble out nonetheless. "Y--"

"You don't have to say the truth," suddenly came Paige's hurried remark, twisting Piper's love confession around.

"--ou manipulative bastard! How dare you? If I still had my powers, I would've incinerated your shiny twinkling ass months ago! I can't believe that when I'm standing here, asking for help, you dare to use the situation for your advantage! You're suppose to be the good guy, the one who will never stab a knife into one's back! You're a freaking angel, for hell's sake! How could you try to pull something so… so… _URGH_!" Piper growled, not quite interested in an actual answer. Venting out her anxiety, she was aware of the fact that the answer was painfully written all over her flushed face, but it didn't matter as well. If Paige's words came a moment later, Piper would've had to kill herself right there on the spot.

Leo gave her a semi sheepish semi sly smile and shrugged her accusations off. "Can't blame a guy for trying," he quipped nonchalantly.

"Why you little wingless rodent…" Piper hissed, her hand absently searching her back for an explosive potion.

Paige, noticing this, was jolted out of her amused state and jumped into action. "Well okay then… lets get to the Manor so we could continue this lovely conversation there," Paige hurried to hook her arm with Piper's and drag her out of the alleyway in the direction of her parked car. Something told her it would not be such a great idea to let Leo orb them all there, considering the fact Piper was ready to blow him up with a potion.

"What Manor?" Piper shrieked, squirming out of Paige's grip. "I'm not entering your house without any offensive powers! Cole would stuff me!"

"Relax," Paige dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Cole won't hurt you, I'll deal with him." Suddenly her expression was filled with doubt and she bit her lower lip, folding her arms on her chest. "Just to be on the safe side - don't do any sudden movements…" she quipped, grabbing the demon again and hauling her into the green beetle.

Frowning, Piper allowed herself to be pulled by the chirpy witch, hoping she knew what she was talking about. But as she was towed away by the stubborn zealously confident Paige, she couldn't help but notice the strange gleam in Leo's eyes when he caught her stare right before she disappeared behind the curve. Bracing one hand protectively over her stomach, she prayed to Gods everything would play out to her advantage.


	13. Damn Dagger

**Author's Notes:** I can't seem to find inspiration for this story as well as I did before, which sucks. I'm not sure if I'll continue it, so I apologize for any addicts out there :P Updates might still come, but they'll be as random and rare as this one. Sorry :shrugs:

* * *

Paige and Piper stopped on the porch of the big Victorian house, both frightened as hell regarding what was anticipating them beyond the French doors. Piper turned to the redhead, her face veiled with indifference and slight irritation, but seeing that the witch was more emotional than she was, Piper hurried to wipe the irritation away. Taking a deep breath, she nudged Paige slightly and gave her a lopsided smile.

"What's the worst that can happen?"

"Cole can kill you?" suggested Paige, biting her lower lip.

The feeble attempt to encourage the younger woman was thwarted by the irritation returning full force. "You're not suppose to say that, Paige. You're suppose to remain silent and agree with me when I lie that everything's going to be alright! You cannot say that Cole's going to kill me when we both know that it would probably be the truth and I didn't want to come here in the first place!"

Paige giggled in reply, heaving a cleansing breath, feeling much better. "Oh come on! What's the worst that can happen?"

"_Cole can kill me_!" Piper replied in high pitch almost-scream, flailing her arms. In fact, she wasn't that panic-stricken at all, knowing that if things get out of hand, she could always trust the little rascal inside of her to use her magic to protect her Mommy. Of course this assurance arose new fears and reluctance to walk through that door, when Piper realized that the risk of Leo finding out about the baby would grow greatly. That is, it would be kind of strange if the Charmed Ones' whitelighter wouldn't notice the teeny tiny fact of the powerless demon had been enveloped in a blue protective bubble, or even worse - orbed.

Nevertheless, Piper glanced at Paige, seeing that the girl was still reluctant to open the door, and grabbed the doorknob herself, turning it and walking into the foyer. Her agitated presence was greeted by two painfully sharp daggers hurled at her from the bottom of the stairs, which she caught expertly and impulsively sent the first dagger flying back at the attacker. Someone cried out "_NO_!" - a voice behind her and a voice up the stairs - and Piper dropped the second dagger to her feet.

She glared, watching Cole as he tried to wriggle away from the wall, to which his sweater was pinned by the dagger that sank into the plaster up to its hilt. "Big mistake," she hissed threateningly.

Paige rushed to her brother's side and Prue came flying down the stairs to help free Cole, both checking him for any injuries and then trying to take the dagger out. When their attempts were unsuccessful, Prue snapped her head to Piper's direction and with a mere flick of her wrist held the second dagger to the demon's exposed throat. "No, the mistake was yours…"

"Stop it!" Paige shouted, giving up on releasing the still wriggling Cole and marched over to Piper's side, snatching the hovering dagger away. "All of you just stop it! She's here not to fight with us! She's here to help us vanquish the Source!"

"Like hell she is! God Paige, how can you be so na?ve?" Cole barked out, yanking his shoulder, but remaining pinned to the wall.

"Cole!" Paige shrieked at her brother, hoping to make him listen. "Didn't Leo tell you what has happened?"

"Well, he did, but after the words 'They're on their way here', Cole forgot everything," explained Prue, keeping her suspicious eyes on Piper. "Paige, what were you thinking? Bringing a demon home? _Her_, at that!"

Piper snorted at the reference, smirking at the wriggling Cole. "I would've help you out there, but you know… you'd try to kill and all…"

Cole grunted fiercely, making another attempt at freeing himself, but achieving nothing but a tiny rip in the sweater.

"Prue, listen - Piper is here to help us vanquish the Source! She had crossed him, he had stripped her of her powers and now she wants to help us destroy him!" Paige explained enthusiastically, almost unpretentiously believing they would accept it at that. Almost.

"What?" Cole shrieked, incredulous. "That is what convinced you to betray your family and bring the demon to were we live?"

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Cole, all _demons_ know where we live! And this one has been here countless times before!" Paige dismissed his accusation sullenly.

"Paige, how can you be sure that she is not after us just to get back on the Source's good side?"

Piper rolled her eyes and allowed them to wander around the foyer she didn't visit for months. She was not particularly interested in listening to a conversation that discussed her like she wasn't even in the same room as the debaters, and quite frankly, was starting to become a bit hungry. This little baby was taking in all of her energy too rapidly and now that she was planning on becoming a Mommy, she needed the energy herself…

Her train of thought was cut abruptly by the nauseatingly familiar tingling sensation in her lips. Her cheeks suddenly undertook an almost imperceptible shade of scarlet and her composure instantly became rigid. Her gaze darted to the living room, seeing the solemn whitelighter approaching the foyer from the direction of the kitchen, and finally pausing at the threshold, all of the time keeping his blue eyes locked with hers. She gulped hard and clenched her jaws, putting on the best indifferent expression she could muster at the moment.

Beside her, the siblings kept shouting and arguing, trying to figure out whom to blame, whom to kill and in what order. Leo's entrance caused a momentary pause, which was broken by some incoherent growls from Cole, allowing the quarrel to continue on.

Leo allowed his eyes to survey the fighting siblings, before tracing them back to the petite demoness, standing timidly and innocently apart from the arguing, looking around the familiar foyer with child's curiosity falsely adorning her features. He closed his eyes for a moment, the sight seemingly hurting him deeply, and when he opened them again he saw her looking at him. Her features were frozen in a chilling apathy, causing him more unease than he would like to admit. He allowed himself a stingy smile, as if finally accepting the verdict that has been decided by some much higher and wiser beings, and extended her a plate with turkey sandwich he brought from the kitchen.

"Thought you might be hungry…" he said somewhat submissively.

She eyed the plate suspiciously and slowly took it, taking a step away from him just in case. She let her eyes wonder to the sandwich, some strange dread seizing her heart in constricting fear. _He doesn't know, right? He can't know! _

She took a bite of the sandwich and forced herself to turn and continue watching the quarrel between the siblings. Everything not to look at him.

"Paige, I swear a God I'll strangle you the moment--" he yanked his shoulder once. "--I--" twice. "--get out of here!"

Paige rolled her and stomped her foot indignantly. "You're not listening, you idiot! She saved me! Me! A witch! She! A demon! Why aren't you using that thing between your ears for once in your life!"

"Well, it seems nobody else in this family is accustomed to using it, so I'd guess it's a family thing!" Cole spat right back at her, his face turning a furious red.

"You're a idiot!" Paige shouted at him, stomping her foot again.

"I'm not the one bringing a demon into the house!"

"She's on our side, you brainless pathetic excuse for a worm!"

"You stupid tart! She's going to rip your damn head off the moment you look away! She's going to sell us all to the Source just to get back into his graces! If you weren't such a baby and used your brains, you would've seen it!

"Okay, _ENOUGH_!" Prue roared, finally shutting the pair up. "Just shut up you two! Paige, stop acting like a baby, you're getting on my nerves! And Cole!" she barked at him the moment he started grinning smugly. "Stop being an asshole, you're giving a headache. Maybe Piper really is here to help us vanquish the Source and you trying to help her instead of concentrating on the Source really isn't helping! Now, lets take a deep breath…"

Piper continued nodding throughout Prue tirade, eating her sandwich silently. Finally finishing it, she places the plate on a random chest near her and dusts her hands.

"Okay, now. If I let the gorilla go will he kill me?"

All eyes turned to her questioningly, which made her uncomfortable.

"What? The fact that the Source stripped me of my offensive powers doesn't mean I'm completely powerless. Super-strength and the demon form are a part of my biological structure!" she explained defensively.

"I bet it is," Cole grumbled, glaring at her.

"Oh, for hell's sake!" Piper rolled her eyes, marching over to the Charmed brother and grabbing the hilt of the dagger that held him pinned to the wall. Smirking at Cole snarling, she pulled the dagger out effortlessly and took a step back as he stumbled to his feet. He glared at her hatefully when she handed him the dagger back and brushed past his nonchalantly on her way to the kitchen.

"Now, if you don't mind, I think I'm still hungry, so I'll just feel myself at home--"

"Cole, _NO_!"

Piper didn't have the chance to turn around and see what was the fuss about, because suddenly she was enveloped in bright blue orbs and everything went black. When she could see again, she was standing exactly in the same place she stood just a moment ago, only this time there a dagger imbedded in the wall right in front of her.

Heart racing in panic, she snapped her head around to glare at Cole furiously. But he wasn't glaring back. He was instead staring incredulously at her, as were his sisters and that damn whitelighter of theirs as well. It took her couple of minutes to realize what just happened and accept the sinking sense of dread that fell upon her.

The little rascal just orbed her out of the dagger's way. And they all saw that.

_Damn dagger._


End file.
